Hogwarts: The New Girl
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: Snape never though he would love anyone besides Lily, but when a stubborn girl comes to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore things change, and the world he knew is turned upside down. Jade entered Hogwarts at the request of her old friend Dumbledore, she was asked to help with a few things. Never did she think she would lose herself, and find love at the same time.
1. Arriving At Hogwarts

******Aurthor's Note: This is not my first fanfic, though it is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It is also the first fanfic that I am putting on ANY writing site as I have a thing about people reading my stuff. But I am getting to the point where I want to know what people think of my stuff. If it's good. What could I do better, as yes I know I can improve. This story takes place during the timeline of Order of the Phoenix, but there is no Voldemort. J. K. Rowling owns everything that is Hogwarts and other such things. Without further ado the story. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jade walked up the stairs and through the larges doors to the Great Hall. Sure she was late, but it wasn't her fault. Her granddaughter had insisted on coming along, and when she found out she couldn't she had a fit. It took Jade and her daughter Kristina a while to get the child to calm down. So that is why she was now walking down the way to the huge table in the front of the room where the rest of the staff sat. As she made her way around the table her eyes locked with a man with black eyes, which was odd. She had never seen someone with black eyes before. Well not someone that wasn't evil anyways. She smirked at him before making her way to the center, where the man she was looking for sat. When she got to his seat she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Sorry I'm late Dumbledore. I ran into some personal matters." She said.

"It's alright my dear. Please have a seat next to McGonagall, I will introduce you." She nodded as she went to take the seat next to McGonagall as instructed.

"Hello Minerva." She said smiling softly at one of her old friends.

"Hello dear." McGonagall said smiling back. Both ladies became quiet as Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands, demanding the attention of the room.

"Pardon the interruption everyone, but I would like to introduce you to a new member of the staff. Miss Jade De Rossi." He glanced at Jade and so she stood up. "You shall see her around on the grounds, and maybe even in some of the classes, and the common rooms. She is a close friend of mine and I hope you will treat her with the same respect you treat the other members of staff here. And do try not to cross her, for her bite is worse than her bark." He smirked her way before sitting down. She sat back down too and turned her attention back to McGonagall, trying to ignore all the whispering going on around the room about her.

"Funny I always remember your bark being worse than your bite."

"Yes well things have changed since we last spoke my friend."

"Oh?"

"As you wish. I have been turned into a vampire." Jade said. McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth.

"But the students..."

"Are perfectly safe. I have been this way for a long time. I am in complete control of it. In fact I don't even need to feed anymore unless I am severely injured."

"I see. Well I trust both you and Dumbledore so I will not worry. But if you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Of course my friend."

"Splendid. I look forward to having you in our midsts."

"As I look forward to finally seeing what you old birds do for a living." She chuckled softly.

"So how ever did you get here? I hardly see you as the type to fly in on a broom."

"No. I may be a witch, but brooms are NOT my style. I had planned on bringing my motorcycle here, but as I was running late I decided to flame here."

"Flame?"

"Uh ya, it's kinda like your apparate, but less dangerous, and with flames."

"Oh. You will have to show me this sometime."

"Will do." Jade said smirking. She then glanced around the room, taking everything in. "This place is a lot more... magical then what I thought it was."

"Yes well you haven't seen anything yet my dear." Jade just shook her head and smiled as McGonagall patted her hand. She noticed everyone slowly getting up.

"Time to leave I take it? I must have been later than I thought."

"Yes well... you were pretty late. As usual."

"Hey I had a good reason." Jade said standing up also.

"And what was that? You got lost?" McGonagall smirked.

"No. My grandchild had a temper tantrum that I had to deal with before coming here."

"You have a grandchild? Already? But you're so... young."

"I have lived a many years my friend. I just appear young. And yes after having 5 children at some point you end up having grandchildren."

"Five children. My, you have been busy. But why haven't any of them come to Hogwarts. I assume they have some magic, seeing as how powerful you are."

"Indeed they do have magic, but it is different than yours. For example you use wands. I do not. As you well know."

"Yes you do have a point. Anyways I shall show you to your quarters."

"As yes. I won't be sleeping with the students will I?"

"No of course not. You shall have your own quarters, just like the rest of us teachers."

"Ya where do you guys sleep?"

"Well we sleep..." But then a student interrupted them, asking McGonagall to help with something. "I am sorry dear, I must go help. We will catch up later." She said before leaving with the student. Jade just threw her hands in the air and looked around. Well she could wonder the school. See what secrets it had to offer. She was about to do so when Dumbledore walked up beside her.

"Hello my dear."

"Hello double D." Jade said smirking.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that. At least not in front of the students. That is not a nickname I want them to catch onto."

"I can't make any promises." She said winking playfully. "So would it be too much to ask that you show me where my quarters are."

"Yes I suppose I can."

"Headmaster." Someone said walking up to them. Jade noticed it was the man she had connected eyes with upon arriving.

"Ah Severus Snape. Yes. I would like you to meet Jade De Rossi. Jade this is Severus Snape. He is our Potions teacher. And he is also the Head Of Slytherin house." Dumbledore noticed something up ahead, then glanced at Jade. "I am sorry my dear. I must leave you. But Severus here can show you where you need to go. Goodnight." He said before walking off. Jade just shook her head. Maybe she would have to create her own little place to stay in.

"As much as I would love to show you to your quarter Miss De Rossi..." Jade crossed her eyes and made a face.

"Just call me Jade."

"As I was saying, I have to attend some things in the Slytherin common rooms."

"Well maybe I can join you. Then you can show me to where I need to go."

"I assure you, you don't need..."

"Save it. I am coming with you, whether you like it or not. So lead the way." She said. The man known as Snape seemed to give in and make his way through the corridors. She followed behind him as they weaved their way through students. For a second she was a bit surprised when they came to some stairwell and as soon as getting on the stairs they moved. She also noticed the pictures were moving and talking. Interesting. She thought to herself. She watched as he approached a painting and said something to it. The painting then swung open revealing a doorway to a large living room type place.

"Neat." She said. They were just about to walk in with something caught her eye. She placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "Hey. Who the hell is that?" She said indicating a toad like woman dressed in pink.

"That would be Dolores Umbridge. She is the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." He said dryly.

"Pft what does that bitch know about Dark Arts." She heard a few gasp among the student then, and glanced around forgetting she was in the presence of children that were not her own. "Uh I don't know what you think you heard, but I clearly said what does that witch... WITCH know..." She said trying to cover her ass. She now noticed the women in question was making her way over to them. "Oh fuck me." She said under her breath, but again a few student and Snape heard her. "What?" She said giving him a pointed look.

"Good evening Professor Snape and... Uh I am sorry I didn't catch your name dear." The woman said a slightly high pitched holier than thou voice.

"Don't call me dear. And maybe that was because I didn't give it." She snapped.

"I see. Well the main reason I come over was to inquire about your wardrobe."

"Why? What is wrong with my "wardrobe"?"

"Well I hardly think those tight clothes are suitable for this environment. I mean if those pants were any tighter I would be able to see... well you know."

"See what? What my panties. I'll give you a little hint. I'm not wearing any." She heard few of the students snicker.

"If you keep this up I will report you to the Ministry Of Magic." She huffed.

"Go ahead." Jade snapped. "Now I suggest you get out of my way."

"Or what.?" She stood up straighter, sticking her chest up. Much like a toad would.

"Or I'll..." But she was cut off as McGonagall suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah Umbridge, good I have found you. I need to talk to you about..." She trailed off as she put her arms around the pink toad and walked away with her.

"Why aren't you all in your dorm rooms." Jade heard Snape say behind her, clearly addressing the students that had stayed behind to watch what was going down. "Now Malfoy." Jade sighed and unclenched her fist, which she hadn't noticed she clenched until now. After it seemed the students were in the common rooms, and behaving Snape joined her outside the painting again. "Ready?" He said.

"No. I need to blow off some steam. I'll find it on my own later, and if I can't find it no biggy." She shrugged. "I don't suppose you have punching bags any where in this castle do ya?"

"No we do not." He then left.

"Bummer." She said to herself before walking away. As she wandered the halls she almost wished she was back home, or at least near a gym so she could beat something without getting into trouble for it. She was walking down a hall, thinking about this when she noticed a door appear in the wall. She stopped walking and turned around to face the door. She glanced up and down the hallway, to see if anyone was around. "Alright. And I thought I was the only one that thought of secret doors in walls." She grabbed the knob of the door and pushed it open. Before her stood a full fledge gym. "Damn, and that bastard said they didn't have punching bag. What the hell does he call these?" She asked herself as she walked into the room. She noticed the door close behind her and kind of melt into the wall. "Hopefully I can get back out..." She pushed one of the punching bags before smirking. She snapped her fingers and soon her clothes were replaced with a purple sports bra, black short shorts, sneakers, and she had on fingerless fighting gloves. Her hair was also now up in a ponytail. Popping her neck she went to work on the punching bag.

...

Jade had been in the room for a long time, how long she wasn't sure due to the lack of a clock, when she felt someone looking for her. She stopped punching the bag and closed her eyes. She could feel her daughter Kristina wandering the halls, she also felt the presence of someone else. Cursing to herself she took off the gloves and tossed them on the floor, she noticed a door and ran to it, throwing it open as she did so. Looking up and down the hall again she just picked a direction and ran, following the feeling in her gut that told her where her daughter was. She ran down several halls and had just turned around the corner of one when she stopped. Before her stood a full grown cheetah, and before the great cat stood Snape, with his wand held at the ready.

"Kristina no!" She shouted running over and getting between them. The cheetah growled and hissed, as it swiped the air. "Watch it." She growled. Just then Snape's arm came into view in the corner of her eye and she turned around and shoved him into the wall. "No! You mustn't hurt her."

"Are you mad woman? We can't let that beast run around the school grounds."

"She isn't a beast! She is my daughter." She snapped at him. She let him go and turned around to see her daughters clear blue eyes staring at her. "See." She said pointing.

"I've never heard of a cheetah Animagi." He said.

"What? No. She is a shape shifter... well more of a were, like werewolf. Only she would be a werecheetah."

"She..." But Jade shoved him into the wall again and placed her fingers on his lips.

"Shh. Kris come here." She whispered. Kris walked over to her mother and stood next to her. Jade could tell she was wondering what was going on when Umbridge walked around the corner, her wand raised. She looked down the hall, seemingly looking through them. The woman slowly made her way up the hall, stopping in the middle a mere few inches from the 3 of them. She looked their way, clearly not seeing them, before moving down the hall and turning another corner. Jade waited a few minutes before taking her hands off of Snape.

"I am not even sure I want to know who that is, or why we had to hide from them." Kris said shaking her head.

"Ya well.. you know me. Anyways why are you here?"

"Oh I need to talk to you."

Jade waited for her to explain more, but when it was clear she wouldn't she shook her head. "Alright follow me." She said leading Kris back down the way she had came.

**Snape's point of view**

Snape had been in his quarters going over the next days potions course when he heard something. He grabbed his wand and made his way to the hall. Just then one of the ghost flew by, so he stopped them, asking them if they had seen anything. They had confirmed that there was a strang, as in someone that didn't belong in the school, girl wandering the halls looking for someone. He had them point in the direction they last saw the girl and made his way in that direction. He made his way down the corridors looking for the person in question. He was about to round a corner when he heard something, so he stopped and got his wand ready. When he did turn the corner in front of him stood a cheetah, that looked very unpleased to see him. It was baring it's teeth and swiping in his direction. He was about to cast a spell when someone shouted from the other end of the hall. He looked up to see Jade running in between them. He couldn't believe it when she spoke to the beast like it was a friend or something. He stepped up close behind her and lifted his wand again, intending to cast a spell when she slammed him into the wall.

"Are you mad woman? We can't let that beast run around the school grounds." He asked her. Why was she protecting this beast?

"She isn't a beast! She is my daughter." She snapped at him. She let him go and turned around, facing the animal. "See." She said pointing. He looked and noticed that indeed there was no longer a cheetah, but a girl... a young woman standing before them with crystal blue eyes and honey blonde hair.

"I've never heard of a cheetah Animagi." He said puzzled. Most Animagus animals were based on their personality traits, so seeing such a sweet looking girl as a vicious animal was puzzling to him.

"What? No. She is a shape shifter... well more of a were, like werewolf. Only she would be a werecheetah."

"She..." He started to say but she stopped him by pushing him back into the wall and placing her finger on his lips while shushing him. She then instructed the girl to come close, which she did. He was about to protest when Professor Umbridge walked around the corner her wand held high. He expected her to say something to them, but she didn't seem to notice them. In fact it appeared like she was looking at an empty hallway, which was odd seeing as three people were currently standing in said hallway. She walked up the hallway some and stopped a few inches before them, she quickly looked in their direction, as if she just noticed them, but again she didn't say anything and appeared to not see them. After a few second she walked down the rest of the hallway and turned the corner. Not long after that Jade removed her hands from him and took a step back.

"I am not even sure I want to know who that is, or why we had to hide from them." The girl said. He was too busy wondering what just happened. He heard them say a few more things before they walked off. He was still a bit shocked about the events just then. How was it possible Umbridge hadn't seen them? They had been standing a few inches from her. He just shook his head. Maybe tomorrow he would have a talk with Dumbledore, it was only fair that the staff know something about this woman, other than the fact that she was a close friend to both Dumbledore and McGonagall, had an attitude problem and didn't wear any underwear... Not that he would have known that last part if she hadn't admitted it herself earlier that day. Making his way back to his quarter he hoped the rest of the girls stay was uneventful.

...

The next day he stood in Dumbledore's office, during one of the students breaks, trying to get some information out of the headmaster about the newest staff member.

"What kind of witch is she? She doesn't appear to have a wand of any sort, or is she even a witch?" He asked.

"Yes she is indeed a witch, but as you have noticed she is clearly different than the witches and wizards we are familiar with. There are a lot of things about her different than what we are lead to believe in both the wizarding world and the muggle world." Dumbledore said. Before Snape could say anything else he held up his hand. Just then the statue turned around revealing the woman in question. "Ah Jade, I am glad you see you got my message. I heard there was an incident last night?"

"Ya sorry about that double D... er Dumbledore. My daughter needed to speak to me, and decided to stop by for an unaccounted visit. I promise it won't happen again though."

"Now, now. None of that. I did not ask you here to separate you from your loved ones. They are welcome to visit, though yes I would prefer if we had some heads up, and it was during the day."

"Professor, isn't the location of Hogwarts supposed to be a secret to everyone beside those that reside here, either having been a student or teacher, or is currently a student or teacher."

"Yes Severus that is true. But..."

"But making exceptions for someone that only you and Minerva know on a personal level could be dangerous for all of us."

"What are you saying my family is dangerous?" She asked turning to him.

"Last night your daughter became a cheetah and tried to attack me, so yes I am saying that."

"She only did that to protect herself. She likely wouldn't have actually hurt you. YOU on the other hand was the one quick to try and attack her!"

"Me! I was trying to protect the people in this school."

"Well that's great but..."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted, grabbing both their attentions.

"Look she was only able to find this place because of ME. She tracked ME and followed her mother's magic. She wouldn't have found this place otherwise, and I can put a block on myself so that no one else can find me this way either. If it will please your highness." She said through gritted teeth. Just then Fawkes the phoenix came flying in and landed on her arm. He watched amazed as the girl stroked the birds chest.

"Fawkes was a present from Jade a long time ago." Dumbledore said.

"I'm surprised he still remembers me."

"Of course. You raised him for a short time and brought him to me. How could he possibly forget you?" Severus watched as she smiled when Fawkes flew back over to his perch. Despite the fact that she was getting on his nerves the longer she was present in the school, he had to admit she had a beautiful smile, that seemed to soften her tough exterior.

"Now that all that is settled you are both dismissed."

"Peace out." She said before leaving.

"Severus, if you really want to know more about her why don't you do it the old fashion way and get to know her." Dumbledore said. Snape just glanced in the direction the girl went before he himself left.

...

It was dinner time in the Great Hall and it wasn't long before Snape noticed the lack of Jade sitting at the staff table. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one to notice her absence as Umbridge was asking just about everyone at the table if they knew where she was. He was unsure though as to why it was so important that she know. He watched as she walked up to Dumbledore and point blank asked him if he knew where she was. As he went on to explain he looked at Snape for a brief moment. Snape nodded before excusing himself from the table. As he walked the corridors he was unsure of how to find her. He was walking by one of the windows when he noticed something out in the Quidditch field. Making his way out there he wondered who it could be. As he got closer though he heard a faint roar. Picking up speed he ran towards the field. When he got there he saw a flaming dragon flying over head before landing on the ground. At first it didn't seem to notice him, but then it turned around, its golden eyes bore into him. He pulled out his wand, but before he could finish the spell the dragon transformed into a person, and his wand was no longer in his hand but hers.

"What is with you people casting spells and asking questions later?" Jade snapped.

"Was that dragon you?" It may have been a dumb question seeing as he had seen her change from the dragon, but his mind wasn't grasping that concept yet. She sighed and walked towards him.

"Here." She held his wand out for him to take. It was then that it clicked that he truly no longer held it. "To answer your question yes. Let's just say the ability to transform into an animal passed on from me to my daughter, just not the animal itself. I guess it is a bit like your animagus, in which the animal chooses you right. I can transform into a dragon because I have control over fire. And my spirit doesn't like to be settled in one place for too long. So I had to be something that could handle the fire and be able to fly. I now have a few more traits that would probably change the animal to a phoenix, but I didn't have them then, so dragon it was. My daughter on the other hand, was gifted with heightened senses and speed, due to the fact that I also have that. Obviously her animal is a cheetah. Look can we not talk about this."

"You don't like to talk about yourself."

"And like you do? The only thing I know about you is your name, you're head of Slytherin and you are a potions master. You now know more about me then I do you." She took a step closer to him and got in his face. "You know important things. About my family. A topic that is never, NEVER talked about to just anyone. So ya excuse me if I don't want to talk about it or myself." She looked away from him then. "Fuck me."

"Excuse me." Just then Umbridge made her way onto the field.

"Oh good I have finally found you." She said walking over to them.

"I swear if you lead her here I will make you pay." Jade growled at him before turning to Umbridge. "You were looking for me?"

"Why yes of course. I noticed you weren't at dinner."

"So?"

"It isn't healthy to skip meals. It can be dangerous for your body."

"Trust me, its dangerous if I do eat." Jade replied. Snape looked at her, wondering what she meant by that. She glanced his way before looking to Umbridge again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nevermind. What is that you want? Besides to drive me insane."

"Uh!" She huffed, which seemed to be something she did often when talking to Jade Snape noticed. Jade clearly had a habit of pushing people's buttons. "I have come to inform you that you have a meeting with the Ministry of Magic tonight. I would advise you not be late, and to wear something more... suitable."

"Son of a cunt, you actually reported me?"

"Excuse me!" Umbridge tried to protest, but Jade just shoved her way past her, making her way back to Hogwarts. "Uh! Snape. I expect you to be there too." She informed him.

"Why?"

"You are a witness to her attitude, disregard for regulations, and the way she speaks to me." She said before too taking off. Seeing no reason to be out there anymore he too made his way back to the school.

...

Snape was NOT looking forward to the hearing at the Ministry, but he had no choice. Even Dumbledore had been dragged into it. Which to Snape made it seem like this was more of an attempt to get rid of Jade all together, and not make her dress like the rest of them. But just the same he went. Though as soon as he got there things seemed to be going bad, as Jade was indeed running late. The look on Dumbledore's face told him he knew this was going to happen. Of course things didn't get better from there, as when she finally did show up she was wearing a see through dress, which showed her sky blue undergarments, and a black coat. He had to admit a part of him enjoyed the uproar that happened after that. He never liked the Ministry much, and seeing someone stick it to them was rather amusing. Not that he would let his features show how he felt.

"How dare you come here dress like that!" Umbridge exclaimed.

"What? I thought we were here to question my tight clothing. This isn't tight." Jade said simply taking off her coat, which meant nothing was really covered now. She may as well just take the dress off at this point.

"What clothing!?"

"What? You don't like my dress?" Before Umbridge could respond the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, raised his hand.

"That is enough. Now Miss De Rossi you are here under the charges of insubordination towards a member of this Ministry, and more seriously, impersonating a witch." He said. Snape looked to Dumbledore then, as they now realized how serious this hearing was.

"Impersonation a witch? You've GOT to be kidding me."

"You were not born to any witch or wizard that we know of, or are register as a witch and you do not carry a wand on you. You don't hear to the laws this Ministry has set, and you have never attended Hogwarts or any other such school of witchcraft and wizardry." Umbridge said.

"Are you guys stupid? You do know there are more magical creatures out in the world don't you?"

"Yes we are aware of other such creatures, but of you, we are not." Cornelius said. Snape noticed Jade glance towards Dumbledore, who gave a slight nod of the head.

"Fine, you want to see magic? Let me show you how it's done." She held her hand out and an apple appeared.

"Pft. You call the magic? Any muggle dabbing in illusions can do that." Umbridge said, clearly thinking she had won this. Just then the apple turned into a bunch of snakes that fell from her hand and slithered across the floor. They soon started piling up on themselves surrounding her. Once she was covered with snakes a flame erupted around her, and exploded. Ducking down Snape noticed the fire wasn't burning them. When he looked up he no longer saw Jade, but the dragon from earlier.

"Good lord." Cornelius said. The dragon roared before erupting into flames again. This time when they cleared nobody and nothing was standing there. "Where did she go?"

"She escaped! We must find her!" Umbridge shouted.

"I didn't escape you halfwit." A voice said from way up high behind Snape. He turned around to see Jade stand there, but she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been. She was wearing the same ones from earlier. A pair of pants and a black tank top.

"How did you get up there?" Cornelius asked.

"I've been up here this whole time."

"No you were down there. We saw you." Umbridge pointed out.

"No what you saw was my astral projection power. It allows me to be in two places at once. Along with a glamor, as obviously I am not wearing the clothes I was down there. In fact the entire thing was a glamor. As, if it had been real, the fire would have hurt you."

"So it was all fake?"

"No. I am capable of doing all those things. But I would never put myself in a weak form, such as a dragon, in front of the likes of you. I am a witch, but not by your standards. You are right, I don't follow your law. But I don't even follow the human law. I only follow my rules. The first of which is to never trust anyone. I do not carry a wand. That is because my magic, is different than yours. You guys use spells. I have powers. Sure I can use spells too. But I don't have to point a stick to use them. I did not attend Hogwarts, as I never even finished human school. I only recently came into my abilities a few years back. But I have had control over them for a long time, as most of them were passed down to me from my past lives. All of which are combined with this one. And no I was never born to a witch or wizard. In fact all my parents have all been human, with the exception of my first life, and even then my parents were human to begin with. As I do not, and have not lived in your world I am not registered under anything as even existing. But here I am. I also know why you have really brought me here. As I can read minds. You, Umbridge, have brought me here in attempt to bash Dumbledore. You were going to use me as an example of the "things Dumbledore is doing wrong." But it's not going to fly. Because he isn't doing anything wrong. He is a great wizard and you really just need you get your head out of your asses."

"How dare you!"

"Enough!" Cornelius interrupted again. "That is enough. It is true that you are not the standard witch that we are used to, but I don't see how you are a threat to anyone at the school, so you will be permitted to stay as long as Dumbledore sees fit." He finished. A ruling that seemed to outrage Umbridge.

"Jade." Dumbledore said, giving her a pointed look.

"Fine." She said. Just then Cornelius shook his head and looked around rather confused.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"I also have the power of mind control." She said lastly before fire erupted around the three of them. When it cleared they were standing in front of the school. "You know you really are no fun double D." She said walking up the steps of the school.

"You must not control other people Jade. It doesn't reflect well on you."

"Or you?"

"Well I really don't care what they think of me. But the main point is it isn't right. One of the thing we pride ourselves in is freedom."

"Right. And that's why you have to answer to a stupid Ministry, and you have to register to be able to do anything. Like be an animagus and what not. Because if that's freedom then sign me up I wanna join this world."

"What freedoms do you have?" Snape asked her. She turned and looked at him.

"I am not limited by anyone or anything. Nothing controls me and tells me how to live my life, what I can and can't do."

"Except your hunger." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Barely, my hunger. I control it now."

"Ah but you still need to feed to stay strong. So it still has some control over you." They made their way into the school then. They stopped in front of the Great Hall. "And after today I think you should, you are looking a little pale after the performance you pulled today. You must not have slept last night."

"I was never shown my quarters. And I never could find them. Which is odd considering I was told you didn't have a gym and I found that with no problem."

"A gym?" Snape asked.

"Yes. So you lied."

"Jade we don't have a gym. But you apparently needed on last night?"

"Well ya. I wanted to blow off some steam after my run with with stick up her ass. When a door appeared and low and behold there was a gym on the other side. So you can't tell me you don't have a gym."

"We don't, but since you needed one so bad one was provided for you." She gave them a blank look.

"Ya ok. I have a headache. I'm going to go." She started to walk away.

"Don't you want to eat?" Snape asked her. She turned and looked at them both.

"Maybe later." She then walked off.

"Can she really read minds?" Snape asked.

"Yes, though don't worry. She doesn't have it open."

"What do you mean?"

"If you could hear the thought of everyone around you at all times how long do you think it would be until you went mad? Jade is very strong and indeed in control of all her abilities. She generally only reads the mind of people she doesn't trust and believe that are up to no good. But even then she couldn't read your mind. Just as most people likely can't read hers." Dumbledore stopped walking and looked at him. "I think you will find that you two have more in common than you think." And with that he left for his office. Snape just stood there thinking for a bit before making his way through the castle. As he did so he noticed Jade looking out one of the archways to the outside corridors.

"You know the funny thing is, out of everyone in this entire castle, I can't seem to read your mind." She said. Which surprised him for he didn't think he had made much noise walking.

"Why does it appear that you never eat?" He asked her. She sighed and turn to look at him. Leaning against the wall.

"I have a feeling you won't let this go." She said. She chewed on her lip a bit before answering. "I have a... condition, that doesn't allow me to eat. I'm not sick. Its supernatural, but it requires a certain lifestyle."

"One that doesn't involve eating?"

"It's complicated. I do eat. Just not food. See you, you are human based. You eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, get sick, are hot, cold, you get sore from doing things. So on and so forth. Sure you are witches and wizards, but you are still human."

"And you?"

"I haven't been human for a long time." She said sadly. She pushed off the wall and walked over to him. She was looking into his eyes. "What is on your mind Professor? If you have a question, just ask." He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as they heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Umbridge there.

"I wonder if you being here is safe for the other students. And if it really was a mistake on Dumbledores part asking you here." He said firmly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Exactly what I have been wondering." Umbridge said walking over to them. "Especially considering the hearing today."

"Right." Jade said clicking her tongue. "Just remember kids, you aint seen nothing yet." She said before spinning in her heels and walking away.

"I think I am going to have a talk with the Minister about this." Umbridge said.

"Uh why don't you wait. Get more evidence. I think we need to tend carefully with her." He said. Even though he didn't want to say it. He hardly ever doubted Dumbledore, at least, until this god forsaken woman was hired. "Goodbye." He said before making his way to his quarters.

**Jade's point of view**

"Arg!" Jade said as she paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. "Why did you bring me here double D? Need more protection on the castle? Cause if so all you had to do was say so. I can put some spells on this place to protect it that don't involve me being here."

"That is not why I brought you here. I asked you to come because I thought it would be good if everyone here learned more about what else is out there. For years we have taught students about magic, muggles, and the other creatures that we know about. But you, you are proof there is more out there then what we can even imagine. You are a vampire, a witch that is not limited by a wand and can use more than spells, a shape shifter,"

"Weredragon." She corrected. "Shifters can become anything they want, animal or otherwise, weres can only became one animal. Based on either bite or birth."

"My point my dear. I mean yes we are aware of werewolves, but not the fact that people can change into other animals, that is not based on the person, and something that can be learned."

"So what you want me to teach? Why not bring me here as a teacher instead of someone that just wanders the school."

"At this point I would have to have gone through the Ministry for such a thing, and you can clearly see why I didn't want to."

"Cha. What is their problem anyways?"

"I have tried talking to them about this a bit, and so they fear I am trying to take over the Ministry, or overthrow it so I have more freedom to do things my way."

"That's stupid. They're all stupid! I could take care..."

"No. Don't even finish that thought. As for Umbridge, just ignore her. The best you can anyways."

"What about the other one?"

"Severus? I am sure.."

"No no. He hates me. I can tell."

"Oh? You can read his mind?"

"Oddly no. Which why can't I?"

"Then how do you know he hates you?"

"I can... feel it, I guess. I am a bit of an empath. It's not a power that is normally active, but it's still there."

"Another prime example. You have abilities that you don't use?"

"Well ya. I have a shit ton of powers. Mostly because I have this one power, it copies other peoples powers if I choose to. Which is actually a hard power to control. By the time I got control of it I had copied just about every power I had come in contact with. Which is a lot when you are surround by demons and other mystical beings all the time. I have so many, but I don't even use most of them." She shrugged. She chewed on her lip, unaware of how much Dumbledore was watching her.

"Maybe I should take you to your quarters." He said getting up slowly.

"Ya alright." She said chewing her lip again. She followed him out of his office and through the school. They walked into a classroom, where McGonagall was sitting at a desk.

"You quarters are alongside Minerva, she will show you how to access them. I bid you two good night." He said before leaving. Jade looked to her.

"Did we interrupt anything?"

"No, nothing important. Just looking over some papers. Would you like me to show you your quarters now?"

"No no it's fine. No rush. Vampire tend to stay awake at night and sleep during the day anyways."

"But yet you are awake during the day too."

"Ya well I am special." She said looking at something on the walls. It was a set of 4 glass tube with different color sand in them. Red, Blue, Gold, and Green. "What is this?" She asked.

"Oh that helps us keep track of the house points. Students and houses get points added for doing well, and points taken away from doing something bad."

"Ah."

"How is it that you're special?"

"Hmm?" She looked to her. "Oh. Vampires generally sleep all day because the sun burns them, and can even kill them. So of course they are up at night. Since I am also a witch and a few other things I am perfectly fine in the sun, and can sleep either during the day or night, or not at all."

"Fascinating."

"Ya you people here tend to say that when talking to me."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. I just didn't think your world was so cut off from the world I live in, considering we are both magical."

"You don't live in the muggle world?"

"Yes I do. But my world co-exist with the human world. Not that they know it."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking..."

"Could I show you how I 'flame'." She smirked at her.

"You read minds?"

"Yes but not very often. And yes I can show you that." Jade said turning to her friend. "It's rather simple. It's like teleporting only with the use of flames. Not many people can do it, besides myself and The de... uh D."

"Ded?"

"Uh never mind." She said. She then was surround by flames, and when they cleared she was no longer standing where she had been. She then appeared in flames behind Minerva, tapping her on the should she chuckled as she jumped and spun around.

"The flames don't hurt you?"

"Nope. Fire is in my veins. I have control over it." A fireball formed in her hand. It turned black before disappearing. She smiled softly.

"Does it normally go black?"

"No just in certain times. Mostly when I am taping out of power and need the extra kick to do the job. My black flame is actually more dangerous. It's known as the death flame, for a good reason, as anyone that gets hit by it dies."

"Oh my."

"Ya, but don't worry..." But a noise caught her ear. She looked up to see a werewolf standing in the doorway of the classroom. It's teeth bared as drool ran down from it's mouth. Jade was just about to attack it when something slammed into it's body. Jade ran towards the doorway, McGonagall behind her, probably in an attempt to keep her back more than anything else. However when Jade got to the hallway she knew right away she was not going to be held back, as the person, or thing that had tackled the werewolf was another wolf. But she recognized this one. It wasn't hard mistaking the red wolf, as she only knew a few people that changed into this kind, and that was because they were gingers. And only one might have found his way here.

"Laddie!" She called. Her son-in-law looked at her briefly before jumping away from the swipe of the other werewolf, as Jade had called out the werewolf turned towards her. Before it could make advances Laddie jumped on the werewolf's back, causing it to howl in pain. Laddie was thrown off it's back, but he recovered quickly.

"We must do something." McGonagall said.

"Right. You go tell double D and make sure the student stay in bed."

"What are you going to do." Just then the two wolves took off down the hall.

"Make sure my son-in-law doesn't get killed!" She replied chasing after them. Jade knew she had to get them out of the school, for the safety of everyone. She threw small fireballs at the walls next to the head of the first werewolf to drive his movements away from turning into the school, instead of heading out. As they approached the door she used her telekinesis to open it, followed by again throwing a fireball to make sure it didn't turn down any other hallways. Once the three of them were outside and a bit away from the school Jade wasn't surprised when the werewolf turned on it's heels and jumped over Laddie to get to her. As it jumped at her she ducked causing it to go over her head. But it was quick to turn around and jump at her again. She went to duck again, but wasn't fast enough and so the creature hit her. They rolled before both jumping up. Laddie jumped on the back of the werewolf again, biting it on the shoulder. The wolf howled like before and tossed Laddie to the side, throwing him into a rock.

"Laddie!" She shouted again as his wasn't getting up. She went to run over to him but the werewolf jumped on her as she tried to move. They rolled down a small hill before coming to a stop. Jade kicked the werewolf off her and jumped to her feet.

"Jade!" She heard faintly. She turned to see McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Umbridge running for her.

"No go back!" She shouted at them. She saw the wolf run, and so she chased it. But it didn't get close enough, as someone hit it with a spell, knocking it away. But that didn't stop it. As a knife appeared in her hand she jumped in between the group and the werewolf and threw the blade. She barely saw it hit the wolf between the eyes before something hit her from behind, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Testing the Waters

**Author's Note: The other werewolf in this chapter looks like Lupin's wolf form in the movies, if you haven't seen the movies you can always google it. But you don't really need to. If you have seen any of the Underworld movies it is kinda like that... only skinnier. **

* * *

Jade woke up to sun shining down on her eyes. Groaning she turned her head to try and see where she was at. But she didn't recognize the room, which didn't exactly leave her with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She tried to sit up, but her head spun for a bit.

"Ah, try not to sit up too fast." A familiar voice said to her. She turned to see Dumbledore standing next to her bed.

"If you're here I guess I am still at the school.

"Yes. You are in the hospital wing."

"Ugh. What the fuck happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember everything, except why I blacked out."

"Yes. It was an accident. We had no idea you would have jumped in front of us. As such, a spell was cast, and it hit you."

"Who cast it?"

"All that matters..."

"Who. Cast. It."

"Professor Umbridge. But I assu..."

"That bitch. She did this on purpose!"

"Jade you can't..."

"Where is Laddie? Laddie!" She got out of bed and looked around. "Laddie!" She called out again. When the pictures on the wall hushed her she told them to shut up.

"Headmaster. I have found him." McGonagall said as she made her way into the room.

"Professor." He tried to warn, but Jade just turned towards them.

"Him? Him who? Laddie? Where is Laddie?"

"Oh dear. I didn't know..."

"Where is Laddie!" Jade said getting up in her face.

"The dungeons."

"What?" Jade shook her head before running out of the room.

"Jade!" McGonagall called after her. She could hear both her and Dumbledore follow her through the school. It didn't take her long to weave her way through the school to where the dungeons where. At first when she got there she didn't see anything, but then she saw red hair laying on the ground in one of the cells.

"Oh Laddie. What have they done to you." She said walking up to the cell. When she touched it though she was shocked.

"Jade it's protected by magic. You can't get in." She spun around to face the two, anger in her eyes.

"How could you do this to him? To me?"

"It wasn't us. He was in the hospital with you until this morning. When we got there he was gone. We had just assumed he left, but we were informed he had been taken by someone. I just now found him. That was what I was coming to tell Dumbledore."

"Who did this?"

"We do not know."

"Arg!" She said hitting the cell, but the magic hit her back. She doubled over for a minute before standing back up. "Get back." She said.

"Jade, you can't." Dumbledore tried to say.

"No you can't! But I am not you." She punched the force field surrounding the cell, not even blinking when it hit her with magic. She kept punching at it, but she didn't feel a give in it. So she dug deep into her soul, and as her eyes turned black as night, magic flowed through her body into her hand. Fire erupted around her hand, before turning black. She pulled her arm back and slammed it into the force field with all her might. It broke then, causing an explosion that shook the castle. Once the smoke cleared some she kicked the cell door in and ran to Laddie's side. As she rolled him over she saw the spot where his head had hit the rock. Her could hear McGonagall and Dumbledore coughing, and figure it best to clear the air of the smoke. So with what was left of her, she tapped into the borrowed power from Conner of wind, and used it to clear the air of smoke. She then carefully lifted him up and carried him out of the cell.

"I am taking him up to your office." She told Dumbledore before making her way up the stairs as she walked passed them. When she got him to the office she took him towards the back, on the upper level so she was out of the way. As soon as she laid him down Fawkes flew over and landed on the ground next to him. "I got this buddy. But thank you." She said softly to the phoenix. She glanced up as Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the room.

"You should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at him." Minerva said.

"No I got it. No offense, but I don't want your magic anywhere near him.

"Jade, you have to believe the spell last night was an accident." Dumbledore said calmly.

"No I don't have to believe anything. I am not saying you guys are a part of it, I am just saying that I don't trust that tiny little pink toad. She probably did this too!" She said pointing to Laddie.

"We have no way of knowing that."

"You may not, but I do."

"Jade you can't."

"No you can't." Just then Umbridge and Snape walked in.

"Headmaster." Snape started to say. But Jade jumped down from the upper level and was making her way to Umbridge.

"You did this you bitch." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"No excuse for you. You will pay." She went to jump at her, but she was caught by McGonagall and Dumbledore. She reached out with a hand to grab her throat, but her arm stopped a few inches short. "You will regret what you did." She growled.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you..."

"Stop lying! I don't care what you did to me. You will pay for what you did to my son." She growled again. She tried grabbing for her neck again, but again she couldn't reach. But that didn't stop her. One of her abilities was being able to grow her nails out, which were laced with a mixture of poisons from all different kinds of creatures. She brought her arm back and went in for the swing, but her hand was caught a few inches from the bitches face by Snape. "Get your hands off me." She snapped. Just then she heard something moving behind her and looked up to the second level. She pulled herself out of everyone grip and walked up there to check on Laddie.

"Oh Laddie, I am so sorry." She said softly. She then hovered her hands above his body a few inches, as a glowing light emanated from her hands she moved them all over his body, to make sure she healed everything. When she was done she placed her hands on her legs, the light gone. As he slowly started to wake up she placed her finger to his lips in a shh motion, letting him know to stay quiet.

"I can hear you, you know." She said standing up and turning to face them all again. She saw Umbridge puff out her chest before turning on her heels and leaving. Dumbledore raised up his hands, apparently stopping any argument before it started.

"I think it best we find out exactly what happened last night." He said going over to his desk and sitting in it. Jade sat down on the steps to the upper level. She heard Laddie moving from behind her, coming to sit close to her. McGonagall started.

"Jade and I were just talking when I saw something in the hallway. Figuring it was a student, I looked up and saw the werewolf."

"Ya I heard something and when I turned around there it was watching us from the doorway of the classroom. Before I could even think we saw it get tackled by something." Jade added.

"You didn't see what it was." Snape asked.

"At that time no. It was so fast. It wasn't until we made it to the doorway that we saw the other wolf." McGonagall said.

"And that other wolf was..." Dumbledore wondered.

"Laddie. My son-in-law. He is a loup garoux though, not a werewolf. He can change at will, and as you saw he looked exactly like a wolf, not like the other thing."

"How did you find us young man?" Dumbledore asked.

"Damien."

Jade looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I have blocked myself from outside forces and influences. He shouldn't have been able to see me." Jade said chewing her lip. "He is stronger than that I thought. I might have to have a talk with him. Or Michael and Skyler, they may need to bind his powers for now."

"It might help if we knew the other half of this conversation." Minerva said.

"Uh ya I guess. Sorry. Damien is a kid, about..." She thought about it for a moment. "How old would you say he is?" She asked Laddie.

"Well he is about the same age as Shyann."

"So what, about 4 months old."

"Ya that sounds about right." He said nodding.

"Alright. So Damien is a 4 month old kid that can see into the future. Generally by touching someone, or through the surface of water."

"He is a little devil child." Laddie added. Jade elbowed him in the gut.

"No he is not."

"You're saying a 4 month old baby can see the future?" Minerva asked.

"Um ya. Well ok. His actual age is 4 months, but he looks about 8 years old."

"How is that possible?"

"I aged him. Look that's not important. Anyways. Laddie you were saying."

"Ya well he had a vision that you were being attacked by a werewolf. Kris knew she couldn't go against a werewolf, so I came to help you. Sissy did a little magic that sent me to where ever you were. I saw the werewolf staring into a room of some sort and I could smell you so I changed and attacked."

"You could smell her? I didn't think you were the type to wear perfume." Minerva said.

"I'm not."

"That's not what I meant. I smell the essence of Jade I guess. Like she smells like magic, and strength, there is also this scent, it's really hard to explain, but I also smell it on my wife Kris, only it's a bit faint on her. And I can smell it on some of her other family members depending on how closely related to Jade they are. Brimstone, is a strong smell with her, due to the whole fire thing. I also smell death, you know because.." Jade cut him off with an elbow to his gut.

"Ooook." Jade interrupted. "After I saw that the other person was Laddie I had to make sure he was alright, and everyone else in the school. So when the werewolf took off running I threw fireballs at the wall by it's head to make it turn directions."

"That would explain the scorch marks on the walls. I'm sure Filch will be so pleased to that find out since he has to clean it." Snape said dryly.

"Uh ya sorry about that. I will get rid of it if you want. It's no big deal."

"Back to the story Jade." Dumbledore said.

"Ok ya. The wolf went out the door, Laddie chasing it, me chasing them. Once outside the thing decided to attack me. It jumped at me, I ducked. It jumped again, I ducked, but a little too late and so it hit me. We rolled, jumped up, Laddie attacked it from behind biting it on the shoulder. It threw Laddie into a rock, knocking him unconscious. I went to help him and it jumped me again. We rolled down the hill, I kicked it off me, jumped up. That's when I heard you id... uh Minerva. It heard you too and so it decided to try and attack you. I yelled at you, chased it again. I took advantage of someone hitting it with a spell to get in between you guys and the thing and threw my knife to kill it. Then that stupid..." But she was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Thank you for telling us, and protecting everyone in the school." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. Jade just waved it off. "May I ask you a few questions young man?" He asked addressing Laddie. Laddie looked to Jade who just shrugged.

"Up to you wolf boy. They know all about me, well those two do. He doesn't." She said pointing to Snape. "But it's up to you. I really don't care."

"Alright." Laddie said nodding.

"Thank you. Would you mind indulging an old man?"

"Um no."

"Excellent. Could you tell us what you smell on us?" Dumbledore indicated McGonagall and Snape as well.

"Alright." Jade ducked as Laddie stepped over her to get down the stairs. And watched as he walked over to Dumbledore first. "I smell magic, but it's different than Jade's. It's got a powder smell to it, kinda like chalk." He said. "I also smell lemon drops, there is a faint smell of grass, probably from when you were outside last night. And ash?"

"Fawkes." Jade said pointing to the direction of the phoenix.

"Ah ok." Laddie said. He then moved to Minerva. "I smell the same chalky magic as before, I also smell... a tabby cat, dust, and pumpkin juice." Jade smirked softly at that. McGonagall loved her pumpkin juice. She watched as he walked over to Snape last. "Again the same chalky magic smell, and mostly just a bunch of other stuff. Some that are rather disgusting." Laddie took a step back and wrinkled his nose. Jade chuckled.

"Uh Snape works with potions, so it's probably all the ingredients that you smell. Or at least I hope it is..." Jade said wondering off.

"Are you..."

"Please Snape." Dumbledore said.

"Interesting." McGonagall said.

"Alright Laddie time to go home, before they make you the castle pet." She said waving a hand, making him disappear.

"What about you Jade?"

"What about me double D?"

"Well as I recall you have heighten senses now too don't you."

"Ya and?"

"Is it the same as that young man?"

"No. Yes. Kinda. He smells... smells. Like the pumpkin juice that Minerva likes to drink, and the ash from Fawkes Burning days. All the different smell from Snape's potions and the ingredients he uses. His hearing is different too."

"What do you smell? And how so?"

"I smell... emotions, feelings. Like you double D. You are calm, you don't believe one bit that bringing me here was a mistake despite what everyone else says. Min, while she agrees for the most part she is worried about my temper, but that won't stop her from standing by both you and me. Snape... well I don't even want to go there. I can smell that there is a student somewhere having a very naughty daydream. There are students that are bored, tired, so on and so forth. As for hearing, Laddie hears natural stuff. People talking, bugs scurrying across the floor. Water flowing, that kind of stuff. Which I generally can hear too. But I mostly hear heartbeats, and loud noises. Like I just heard a spell exploding, not a big one, but still." Jade watched as the three Professors looked at each other.

"Seamus." They all said in unison.

"He has a proclivity for pyrotechnics." Minerva said.

"Ah. I think I am going to take the rest of the day off, breaking that spell has taken a lot out of me." Jade said getting up. She slowly made her way to the statue, when Dumbledore called out after her.

"Just a minute Jade. I would like to talk to you before you leave." He said. So she leaned against the wall, trying not to listening to what they were saying.

"Headmaster, are you really sure having her here is safe for us?"

"Severus you don't know her like I do."

"And how well do you know her? Did you know she could break through spells? With her bare hands?"

"She didn't just use her bare hands." McGonagall pointed out.

"That is beside the point." Snape said.

"If you must know I need her here. You have seen Umbridge. The ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts, they are trying to overpower me. I know you two will look after the students, as will the other teachers. And Minerva you know you are always acting Headmistress, but you are limited to the Ministry. I need someone to protect Hogwarts, the students, and even the teacher that isn't limited by them. That won't back down. Besides she does have a lot to offer the school as far as teaching. She understands muggles better than we do, she has knowledge of other creatures that we didn't even know existed."

"One of which is her." Jade just rolled her eyes at Snape.

"Look D if you want to talk to me let's get on with it. If not I have things I need to take care of." She said as she started looking at all the things on his shelves.

"Alright my dear. Severus, Minerva." He said nodding to them. They both took their leave then.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your time, will it be spent away from Hogwarts?"

"Yes, this time I think it's better if it is. I need to feed. I am sure Kris is worried out of her mind. Plus I need to make things right with my son-in-law, and his mother who is my best friend. I am sure she won't take too kindly to him having being held prisoner after he saved a bunch of people. Plus I will need to explain why I am such a place that would do that." She said before turning to him. "Besides, I have lived with pretty much nothing but vampires for a long while now. And to come to this school, where everyone and everything has a heartbeat... it is making things a bit hard. Plus you have no gym, you have no way for a girl to relieve stress and shit around here. Even though you people are good with their sticks, I doubt they can hold their own in a fist fight. Especially against a witch turned vampire, with the combined strength of both, and none of the happy weaknesses."

"You will be returning?"

"Ya sooner or later. Unless you need me sooner."

"I know you heard what I told Severus."

"Obviously. It was hard not to."

"I hope you are not upset?"

"Na it's cool. I get it. I personally wish I could just waste stupid pink toad away, but if I do that I am guessing it wouldn't go over well."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You are correct. I do hope you are able to teach a few people some things though."

"I don't know double D. I wasn't much of a student, so I doubt I will be a good teacher."

"Oh at this I think you will do fine. But that is a topic for another time, as I have taken up too much of yours this fine day. Good luck on your endeavors, and I shall be happy when you return." Jade gave a slight wave before leaving the office, and soon the school.

About 2 weeks later

Jade returned to Hogwarts a few weeks later feeling a lot better. She had been able to feed probably, and work off the sexual energies that sometimes came with feeding. She wandered up the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Taking a quick glance in she saw that nothing too serious was going on, just what appeared to be a study hall. So she continued walking, but then she heard someone call out, and seeing as she was the only one in the hall she turned to see who, and what they wanted. When she turned she saw Snape standing there. She smirked slightly and sighed.

"Miss me Professor?" She asked.

"You're back."

"Ya sorry, I didn't want to give you the pleasure in thinking I was gone for good. Did you want something?"

"Of course not. I thought you were a student up to no good."

"Of course you did." She turned on her heels and saw Umbridge walking up to them. "God. What, does this bitch have a tracker on me." Jade grumbled to herself. Jade knew the moment Umbridge noticed her, as she stopped walking for a second before sticking out her chest and walking over.

"I see you have returned."

"Ya, I bet you're so excited. You going to throw me a welcome back party?" Jade mocked.

"I actually hoped you would stay gone. You don't belong here."

"No cunt you don't belong here. With you pink bullshit and holier than thou attitude. Just because you work for the Ministry doesn't mean you are better than everyone else."

"Actually it does. In order to work at the Ministry you have to be better than your standard witch."

"Well clearly they made mistake in hiring a toad like you." She then flicked her hand and Umbridge turned into a pink toad. Jade couldn't help laughing as the toad hopped around.

"What is going on here?" She heard someone say. She turned around to see Minerva walking up to them. When she got close she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the pink toad. Much to Jade's dismay the toad become Umbridge again, who was none too pleased with being turned into a toad in the first place.

"I will report you for this!" She shrieked before taking off.

"Now." McGonagall said turning to Jade. She noticed when it clicked to her who was standing before her. "Oh Jade. Welcome back." She gave her a brief hug. "As I am glad you are back, did you really have to turn her into a toad?"

"It's not like I squished her or anything." They started walking down the corridors.

"Jade."

"I can't help it. The bitch puts my teeth on edge! Can't you just kick her out or something?"

"We need a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Pft I could probably do a better job than her."

"Marvelous! When do you want to start?"

"What? No. I wasn't being serious."

"Why not. I think you would be a good teacher."

"Minerva I AM the dark arts. I can't exactly teach how to defend against it."

"Why not? What better person to teach the kids how to defend something then someone that uses dark arts."

"Stick."

"What?"

"Or wands. I don't use wands. I can't teach a bunch of stick carrying kids when my magic is different. When I want something to levitate I don't say Wingardium Leviosa, I use my telekinesis to do it."

"I think maybe you should bring it up with Dumbledore dear."

"Bring what up? I was kidding. I mean yes I know I would be better than her, a snail would, but I can't teach."

"Haven't you taught anyone anything before."

"Yes generally, I have taught my kids how to control their powers, but that is different."

"How so?"

"Well for one if they back talk it's capital punishment. Which likely isn't something I can do on the kids here."

"Why don't you just try. Maybe you can sub a class and see how it goes."

"What class could I possibly sub?"

"Potions?"

"Ha no. I don't want to give Snape anymore reason to poison my pumpkin juice. Besides I would suck at it. I never made a potions before in my life. I wouldn't know how to do it."

"Sit in on some of the classes."

"No. Look I am sure Dumbledore wouldn't even approve this, so lets just drop it."

5 minutes later

"I think it is a marvelous idea." Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk. Jade just glared at McGonagall.

"Two against one huh. I see how it is. I demand a recount."

10 minutes later

"As much as I agree that Umbridge needs to be removed, I do not agree that the person that should take her place is that woman." Snape said.

"That woman has a name you know." Jade snapped.

"I also fail to see why she needs to sit in on my class."

"I told everyone from the very beginning that there was a chance that she would be sitting in on ALL classes Severus."

"Yes I know Headmaster, but why couldn't she sit in on Muggle Studies."

"Ya why can't I do that class. I probably know more about Muggles then the teacher teaching it."

"Yes but you, in theory, are taking the place of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, not Muggle studies. And in some case the best defence against the dark arts is potions." Jade opened her mouth to protest, but Dumbledore just held his hand up. "It is final. Starting tomorrow you will be sitting in on the Potions classes." Jade and Snape glared at each other before he turned on his heels and left. Jade just stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Peace out double D." Jade said before leaving.

**Brief office point of view**

"Are you sure this is wise Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"Indeed. It would appear that this would be a bad idea all around, but I have a feeling that Umbridge will start picking things up now that Jade is back. And I believe that Jade and Snape can indeed help each other greatly."

"You really believe Dolores is up to something?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I believe Jade was right. I think she had something to do with that young man being put in the dungeons. She is the only one with access to the school that also doubts not only my choice in bringing Jade here, but Jade's abilities as well. I think with Jade back she will go back to trying to get rid of both Jade and myself."

"Oh dear. Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"No. The less everyone knows the better. Jade can protect herself."

"Well there is no doubt about that. Even I was surprised when she broke through that spell."

"As was I. Jade has indeed become more powerful than we remember. I don't think there is anyone alive on this planet that could have done what she did. With her bare hands."

"Do you think Jade can do it though? Stop Umbridge and the Ministry."

"Yes. I believe she has it in her. The question is, will she let others help her, or take this task on her own, which could hurt her." They both looked off in the direction Jade had gone in.

**Jade's point of view (again)**

Jade snuck into the potions classroom and planted herself in the back as she was late. She had been out for a nice walk when she had been informed that potions had started. So she had made a mad dash to the classroom. She didn't even stop to change her clothes; she was wearing a pair of black boots, black fishnet stockings, short shorts, a purple spaghetti tank top, that showed her salmon colored bra a bit, and a red and blue plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She had all but melted herself into the shadows as Snape stood at the head of class teaching. He clearly hadn't noticed her late arrival, or was ignoring her. Either way she didn't care. She was flipping through one of the potions books that she had grabbed when the door opened and Umbridge came strutting into the room.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Snape asked her. She could hear it in his voice that he was upset about this.

"I am just here to inspect some things. Please go ahead with your teaching." She waved him off. He tried to go back to teaching, but it wasn't long before she interrupted him again. This went on a few times before even Jade herself was getting pissed with it all. She waited until Umbridge was standing next to a few empty glass jars before she started making them shatter like they had been thrown across the room. Umbridge, of course, jumped and took a couple steps back before turning towards the class.

"Alright. Which one of you did it?" She said looking at the students.

"None of us Professor." A student said. Umbridge turned towards the student.

"So it was you Potter?" She asked.

"I believe he said he didn't do it." A female student said from next to the boy.

"Watch yourself Granger." Snape said.

"I can honestly say I did not do that." The boy said again.

"Lies. I will not tolerate being lied to."

"Then how about to take your head out of your ass so you can hear them better. He isn't lying. He didn't do it. I did." Jade said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You? I should have known. What are you doing here?"

"My job. Sitting in on this class. What are YOU doing here? Don't you have a class of your own to teach."

"Not at the moment."

"Then instead of wasting EVERYONES time why don't you hop away and be a toad somewhere else." She huffed again before storming out of the classroom. Jade smirked as some of the students clapped.

"Silence." Snape said, and everyone stopped clapping and went on reading their books. "I hope you plan on replacing those." He said to her.

"I can do one better." She walked passed the desks and stood close to the jars. "This is how we cast spells." She cleared her throat. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen." Just then the glass started putting themselves back together in the way they had exploded. Soon all the jars were perfectly fine, and were the way they had been beforehand. "And I didn't have to wave about no stick either." She said. She heard some murmuring and looked to a group of boys. They were looking at her and whispering among themselves. They were talking about her outfit and other teenage boys things. It was never mind to her. When she looked back to Snape though she could have sworn he was checking her out, but maybe he was like Umbridge and was thinking about how trashy she looked and so on. An apple appeared in her hand and she handed it to Snape. "I come in peace." She said before making her way to the back of class.

"Why don't you sit over there, so you can get a better view of everything." He said pointing to a stool by a counter full of stuff. It was in front of the class, but off to the side. She groaned but plastered on a smile.

"Now why didn't I think of that." She said before making her way over to the stool, as she got closer to it she waved her hand at it, turning it into a nice big comfy chair. She then sat in it sideways, with her legs dangling over the edge. She smirked at him. "Teach away." She said. He glared at her for a moment before going back to teaching his class.

**Snape's point of view**

Snape had not at all been surprised when he started his first potions class of the day, and Jade was nowhere to be around. He was a few minutes into the class when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Umbridge making her way over to him. He addressed her and she said why she was here, he wasn't happy about it, but he let her do whatever. He was talking something over with the class when he heard jars breaking. He turned around to see Umbridge rightfully move away from them. She then addressed the students, asking which one had committed the crime. When Harry Potter spoke up he wasn't surprised, but he knew better. He would have noticed if someone had cast the spell, so it likely wasn't one of the students. When Miss Granger spoke up for him he gave her a warning. Mostly to keep the house from losing points, in a case where it wasn't their fault.

When someone in the shadows spoke up he had to strain to see them, but then they stepped forward a bit and he could see it was Jade. He wounded though when she had entered the class. He had to stifle a chuckle when she had called the other Professor a toad, even though he didn't approve of Jade or her methods. He had to admit he liked Umbridge better when she was a toad. It wasn't long before Umbridge was storming out of the room, and the students were clapping, which he put an end to right away. He asked if Jade planned on replacing the jar she broke and she responded by mending them with magic. Though, as she often pointed out, she didn't use a wand or anything else of the sort. He had to admit he hadn't seen much of her magic, but it was rather interesting that she could do things, roughly the same things they did, but without wands and even in some cases the use of a spell. She then handed him an apple and he had to wonder what was wrong with it. As she made her way to the back he indicated that there was a stool up front she should sit in, which she decided to take, but unfortunate for him she turned it into a lush chair.

Snape just shook his head and went on with the class. But he made sure to do his best to make sure Jade didn't fall asleep in class. If she was going to be there, she might as well actually learn just like the rest of the students. He didn't ask her to make anything, as he wasn't sure what would happen if she did. But he did repeatedly ask her to get different ingredients from the shelves. He could tell when this was starting to annoy her though as every time he asked for something she just repeated the object herself and it would appear in her hand. She would then levitate it over to him. Something that seemed to fascinate the students. He was so thankful when the bell rang, letting them know class was over, as he was getting to the point where he was tired of competing with Jade for the attention of the classroom.

"We have a few minutes before the next class starts." He informed her as he was putting some things away. He glanced her way to see if she was even still awake, and instead of seeing her lounging in the chair he saw that she was stretching. Her arms were up over her head, pulling her shirt up a bit, showing off her toned stomach.

"Another class?" She grumbled.

"Oh yes. Even better is that it's double potions."

"What does that mean."

"It means 2 lessons straight. No break." She plopped onto the chair then

"Ugh. This must be some kind of punishment." She said to the ceiling.

"Some kids consider it hell."

"Na I've been there. There is usually a lot more fire. Though I can see where they might do something like repeated potions lesson as a form of torture down there. And uh..." She cut off as she noticed him looking at her. "Never mind." She said looking to the ceiling again.

"You have enough time before the next class to go change if you want." He informed her.

"Huh? Oh ya I guess." She said. But she didn't appear to be moving. He turned to look at her, but noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before. She was wearing pants, a tank top, and sneakers. He was a bit amazed that she was able to do that.

"I swear to god if you make me be your buttmonkey again I will hurt you."

"My what?"

"Buttmonkey. Slave. Geez Snape get with the 21st century why dontcha."

"Well I can't very well ask you to partake in the studies, because I have no way knowing what the outcome would be. I don't need you causing explosions in class. I already have a student that does a good job of that as it is."

"Alright you do have a point there. I am not even sure I know what would happen." Just then students piled into class. After everyone was seated and appeared to be listening he started.

"Today we will be working a bit with Amortentia, which is a love potion. As it causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker, I advise you not to drink it. Unless you want something unpleasant to happen. As I already have some made if any of you would like to step forward and see what you smell before we make the potion you are welcome to." He said dryly. He watched as a few students walked forward and listed off things they smelled. After the 3rd he put a lid on the potion before telling the class what the first few things they would need to make the potion with. Once everyone was ready he removed the lid and told them the first few steps. As he waited he ended up taking a step close to it. Soon different scents flooded his nose. At first he couldn't tell what he was smelling, then he smelt the relaxing smell of lavender, before two other scents stood out to him. Brimstone and Death.

_"...Brimstone, is a strong smell with her, due to the whole fire thing. I also smell death, you know because.." Jade cut the young man off with an elbow to the gut._ He shook his head. It wasn't possible. There must be some kind of mistake. He heard a scream then, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. Sorry." Jade was saying as she placed a jar back on one of the shelves.

"Try not to break anything." He said.

"How was I supposed to know you had a jar full of screams. How do you even get a jar full of screams, and what on earth do you use it for?"

"I use it on potions to mute annoying people that keep disrupting my class." He snapped.

"Eh." She said sticking her tongue out at him before going to sit over in the chair again. Nope it was not possible. Something else must have happened to the potion. Maybe it was just giving off her scent since she was close by. As class went on Snape noticed how fidgety Jade was. She was never able to stay sitting in the chair, so she always ended up wandering the classroom, overlooking potions, or messing with stuff on the counter. With the later usually ending up with a short argument between the two before she would take a seat in the chair for a short while. It was like her attention span was not very long. Finally for the second lesson he decided to risk it and let her do a potion just like the rest of the class. They were making Draught of Living Death. A powerful potion that put the drinker in a deep sleep that took the appearance of death, the effect could also be lasting, which made it dangerous. But as this was advanced potion making, Snape saw no harm in letting the students, and Jade, make it.

Snape watched amused as the lot of them had problems with the first step, which was to cut up a Sophophorus bean, which can be difficult as the bean tends to bounce around when punctured with the blade of a knife. It was even amusing to see Jade have trouble with it. But that amusement was short live as she saw her do something with her hand, before cutting the bean up. He walked over to her so he could talk to her without the other students hearing.

"What did you just do?"

"I cut up the bean. Like it says in the book." She said smirking.

"I saw you do something with your hand." She let out a groan.

"Fine I froze it."

"Froze it?"

"Yes it's an adaptation of a power I borrowed from my brother. He has control over ice. A power which I have borrowed a few times. But it seems to have... evolved in me. Probably because I am sure ice and fire can't coexists in a body. So now I can freeze things. Like stopping time. Here." She picked up the stirring rod and lightly tossed it in the air, then with a motion of her hands the stirring rod stopped in mid air. Like it was indeed frozen in time.

"I believe that is cheating." He said. She just stuck her tongue out at him. As time went on he noticed Jade cheating on a few things. As when she needed to measure and pour things, the ingredient seemed to do that for her. When it came to chopping the blade seemed to do that on it's own. And again when it came to stirring the stirring rod seemed to do it on its own. By the time they were halfway though everything seemed to be moving on it's own according to the book and Jade just stood there. Finally he walked over to her again.

"Jade, you can't make the things do the work themselves."

"Why not?"

"Because then you wouldn't be learning how to do it yourself."

"Ya ok, but this is a potion that puts people to sleep. If I mess up I could make this place go boom, or turn it into a gas or something. Do you really want that?"

"No."

"Alright then. Next time you assign me to a potion, making it not something that I could fuck up so much."

"Why do you always have to say the f word?" He hissed.

"Because it's fun. Fuckitiy fuck fuck fuck fuck." She hissed back. Annoyed he grabbed the stirring rod, stopping its motion.

"Stir the potion like this." He said grabbing her hand and making her stir the potion the correct way. On the next step he again grabbed her hands and made her do what the instructions said. As he did this he noticed Jade's chest didn't raise and fall like it would if she was breathing, so he wondered if she was holding her breath in anger. He glanced up at her and got a whiff of her hair. It smelled good. Like lavender. It was relaxing. He then heard a small explosion and heard some gasp. He let go of Jade and turned around to see a snake on the floor. He pulled out his wand to get rid of it when Jade shoved his arm down. He was surprised when she walked over to the snake. And even more surprised when she started speaking to it in parseltongue. But then he remembered the snakes in Jade's act at the Ministry. Clearly she had a connection to them. He watched as the snake twisted it's way up her arm, before she made it disappear. She then seemed to notice everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Just then the bell rang. As the students gathered their stuff and left Snape went about cleaning things up. "What was the big deal with the snake?"

"I didn't know you could speak to them. Did you inherit that from anyone?"

"Nope."

"In our world that trait is inherited from other family members."

"Ya well lets just say a series of unfortunate events lead to me having it. What does it matter?"

"Some of the darkest wizards of our world could speak to snakes. It's a trait that we see as having ties to evil and the dark arts."

"Ya well..." She trailed off. "Hey it's pink." She said pointing to her cauldron. Snape went over to it and the liquid inside was indeed a pale pink.

"Well congratulations. You have successfully created the Draught Of The Living Death potion."

"Sweet."

"You are free to go, there are no more classes for the day. At least not of potions."

"Awesome possum." She said heading out the door. He notice she had stopped in the hallways and looked up to see her talking to McGonagall. Jade seemed to have laughed at something she said before they both walked off. Snape was about done cleaning the room up when Dumbledore walked in.

"I heard something interesting happened in class today." He said.

"It was just a snake." Snape said simply.

"Snake? What snake? I was talking about Umbridge." Snape looked at him, books in hand. He had forgotten about Umbridge. It seemed like that had happened some other day. "Tell me about the snake Severus."

"A student messed up a potion, when it exploded a snake appeared. Jade took care of it. She can speak parseltongue, did you know?"

"No. I knew from her past she tended to hold snakes in high regards as wise creatures, but I did not know she could speak to them. I suppose it could be the dragon."

"Did Umbridge complain to you?"

"Of course she did. Declaring Jade tried to kill her by making shards of glass attack her. I figured I would check out the story. Since Jade is unavailable I figured I would ask you."

"Attack her with shards of glass." He shook his head. "Nothing like that. A few jars broke into a bunch of pieces for some unknown reason, probably peeves, and Jade took the blame. They had a few words, like always, and Umbridge left in a huff, like always. Jade was nice enough to repair the jars though."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"Trying to figure out if you are covering for Jade, or if you just don't believe she is capable doing what she did." He picked something up and looked at it before putting it back down. "You know an interesting thing about Jade is that she mixes her own soaps and shampoos. She once told me that she liked using the earths natural ingredients, instead of chemically mixed things from factories. She says she likes using lavender the most, as she always is in need of relaxation. And every time she walks by I get a small whiff of it." Dumbledore said before leaving. Snape just stood there thinking. It took awhile for him to remember the third to last smell he identified from the love potion was lavender, and that he too had smelled it in Jade's hair. He also wasn't stupid, he knew full well that it likely was Jade that had broken his jars, but why had he just told Dumbledore she hadn't. Clearing his mind he finished up in the classroom before making his way to the Great Hall.


	3. Attacking Jade

**Jade's point of view**

Jade was attending her first quidditch match. She had never seen one played before, and since she missed the last one due to being gone, she figured she would come to this one. She was enjoying the day, being out in the nice crisp air, no classes, and Umbridge seemed to be out for the day. Which was a BIG plus. Since it was slowly becoming Fall, the air was a bit chilly, not that she could really feel it, but still. She was currently wearing a black long sleeve shirt, pants, and a leather jacket. Along, of course, with boots. She had chosen to be down next to the field, where most of the students were. Mostly because she didn't want to sit up with the boring teachers and parents.

"How is this game played?" She asked one of the students.

"Well obviously it is played on broomsticks..."

"Ya I got that part smartypants."

"As you can see there are seven players; three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. And four balls; a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. The Keeper, which is the one in front of the three goals, tries to stop the Chasers from getting the quaffle into the goals. The Beaters keep the bludgers away from their keepers so they can score points. Then you have the Seekers, their job is to catch the Golden Snitch, which is extremely hard to do due to the how small and fast it is. Catching the Snitch awards the team 150 points, and it ends the game."

"Right. So catch the impossible to catch golden ball and end the game. Got it." Jade said. It wasn't long into the game before Jade was getting bored. Sure it had some exciting appeal to it. Like dodging crazy balls that try to kill you and other such thing, but not enough to keep her interest perked. So she weaved her way through the coward to make her way back to the castle. Once she got out of the coward she slowed down, as she wasn't trying to squish past anyone. She heard the coward gasp, but didn't bother to look behind her until she heard something, she wasn't sure what exactly, but she could hear it. She turned around in time to catch a Bludger to the chest. She was knocked backwards, landing on her shoulder. She heard a pop from it as she rolled onto her back. She looked up to see the thing coming back down. So she rolled out of the way. It hit the ground before bouncing back up, only to make it's way back down to her again. Acting quickly she flicked her good hand, freezing the ball in air about a foot from hitting her again. She let her head fall back to the ground as she sighed. "Fuck me." She grumbled. She then heard a few people making their way towards her, so she looked up to, of course, see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape coming towards her. Just as she was getting up she saw something move in the corner of her eyes, looking in the direction she saw someone retreating into the dark from where they hid behind a pillar.

"My goodness Jade, are you ok?" McGonagall asked.

"Huh?" She said turning to them again. "Oh uh ya. Just a dislocated shoulder. No big deal." She said holding her arm. "Would one of you mind?" She asked. As they exchanged looks Jade just sighed. She walked over to Snape, and with her good hand placed his hand on her arm, right above her elbow. "Grip tight." She said. With her good hand she then grabbed his clothes and she then jerked her body towards the inside. She heard a slight tear sound, that let her know her shoulder was back in place. "Better." She said rotating it slowly.

"Fascinating." She heard Dumbledore say. She turned to see him circling the ball that had tried to attack her, as it still was frozen mid-air. "How long will it stay like this?" He asked.

"Until I release it or I am knocked unconscious." She said simply. "Thanks." She softly said to Snape as she continued to rotate her shoulder.

"Did the Bludger hit you in the shoulder?" McGonagall asked.

"Na it hit me in the chest, but as I was turning towards it when it hit I ended up landing in a bit of a twist. So my shoulder took all the impact instead of my back. It will be sore for a while, but no biggy." Jade then heard the coward cheering very loudly.

"Harry Potter catches the Stitch for 150 points. Gryffindor wins!" The announcer says.

"Jade. Do you mind?" Dumbledore said, pointing to the Bludger.

"Ya alright." She braced herself in case it hit her again before they could stop it. With a flick of her hand the ball crashed to the ground before bouncing. The three of them all took out their wands and said a spell. The ball fell to the ground then, only this time it didn't bounce back up.

"Must have been a rogue Bludger." Snape said.

"Yes, and it appears it was set to attack Jade." Dumbledore said.

"Where were you going my dear?" McGonagall asked.

"Back in. The game was getting boring for me. I figured I would just go inside." Jade noticed the coward of people making their way in the direction of the school. "Look I'm fine. You got the thing under control. Can I go before the army of happy meals on legs get here?" She said.

"If you wish." Dumbledore said.

"I will get the ball." She heard McGonagall say as she walked away from them.

...

A few hours later Jade was in her quarters, still rubbing her shoulder. "Damn I must be getting old." She said to herself. She heard a knock at her door and stopped what she was doing and tried to remember if she had invited anyone over. Not thinking of anyone she decided to just open the door anyways. What could go wrong? Besides maybe another Bludger, though she was pretty sure that would have broken through her door. Opening the door she saw someone with their back turned, clearly about ready to leave. "Yes?" She said drawing their attention to the fact that she had opened the door.

"Ah Snape." She said as he turned around. "Should have known seeing as I wasn't picking anything up from your mind. What do you want?"

"I mixed this potion up for you. It's a rub. For your shoulder. You massage it in, and it should help take the pain away." He said.

"Oh great. Come in you can put some on me." She said moving aside. "I may be able to do a lot of things, but massaging my own shoulder is not one of them. You are currently the only other one here. Don't be such a baby. It won't kill you to touch me." She snapped. He walked into the area then. She closed the door behind him, before walking around. "Alright just let me change shirts here." She said as he placed it on a counter and opened it. She snapped her fingers and her black long sleeve shirt dissolved into a deep purple corset. When he stood up with the little jar she could smell lavender, vanilla, and sweet pea flowers.

"That smells beautiful." She said a bit surprised.

"What did you think it would smell like?"

"I don't know. Dirty socks?" She gave him her back. "I don't exactly know my way around potions ok. I didn't even know they could be made into a cream."

"It is true most all potions start out liquid, as they are meant to be drank, but in some cases you can combine them with something to make them whatever you want. Like a rubbing cream." He said. "Move your hair." He said. She snapped her fingers and her hair went from being down to being up in a bun with chinese sticks in it. "Do you use magic for everything?" He asked. She felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder as he started rubbing the cream in.

"I guess over the years I have gotten used to using magic for everything. Except for fighting. I mean sure I do use magic to help, but I use the standard stuff. Hand to Hand combat, short range sword, mixed martial arts. All that jazz."

"Sounds like you know a lot of fighting styles."

"I know all fighting style known to mankind since the beginning of time. You can put just about anything in my hand and I can use it as a weapon." Just then a quill appeared in her line of sight. She smiled softly. "What do you want me to do with this."

"Use it as a weapon."

"On you?"

"Yes." She turned around and raised her eyebrow at him. "As am I sure it will give you great pleasure to do me harm, just show me. How would you use that as a weapon."

"Alright." She said. "It's pretty simple really. Since it has a tip I can stab you in soft places with it. Like the neck." She pretended to stab him in the neck. "Or if you have me from behind..." She gave him her back. "Wrap your arm around me." When he didn't she turned and grabbed his arm before wrapping it around her stomach, she then grabbed the other arm and wrapped it around her throat. "I can stab you in the thigh." She pretended to stab him in the thigh. "Or arm." Again with the arm. "If I move my body to the side a little bit I can get you in the..." She trailed off as she pretended to stab him in the nuts. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand and spun her around. It was probably a defensive move on his part. "Eye." She switched the quill to her free hand and pretended to stab him in the eye. "But I prefer to just use my body." She said dropping the quill. She went to go let her arms fall down, but found he still had a grip on them. Not tight, but not lose to where her arms could just fall. She smirked at him. "Alright, lets play." She said.

Since Snape had a hold of both her arms Jade twirled in so her arms were crossed over her chest. She then bought her elbow back and lightly hit him in the face. He let her go and stepped back. She spun around to face him. He came in with a right hook, which she grabbed. Followed by a left hook, which again she grabbed. She then pulled him close. "Hello." She said sweetly. As their faces were mere inches from each other she lightly tapped his head, in a mock headbutt before pushing him back a few steps. "Want a tip. Try not to think about your next move. Think of this as dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes. Say I come in with a left to your eye but you catch it." She did what she said, only she let him catch her hand. "Before I can follow up you spin me around and hold me against your body." He spun her around like she said and pulled her in close. "See like dancing. Just let it flow."

"If you consider this dancing then you need a lesson." Snape said. Jade couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I know how to dance. Just probably not how you would dance." She said smirking before throwing him over her shoulder onto the floor. She then straddled him and pretended to stab him in the heart. "And now your dead."

"Even if I wasn't dead your weight would surely kill me." He breathed out.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked shocked. She got off him and held her hand out to help him up. He took it and so she slowly pulled him up. He still wobbled a bit though and took a step close to her. Again their faces were mere inches from each other. Just then there was a slight knock on the door before it opened. In a flash Jade was on the other side of the room.

"Dumbledore would... Oh my dear. Did I interrupt something?" McGonagall said. Snape just cleared his throat.

"Nope. Nothing. He was just leaving." She gave him a pointed look as she went over to the door to hold it open. "Thank you for the cream." She said softly as he walked through the door. She then shut it behind him. "What did you need?"

"Dumbledore would like to talk to you about what happened today." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"As far as I know Severus has only loved but one person. And she died fifteen years ago. I remember how you are with guys. Severus deserves better than that." Jade's eyes flashed black for a moment before going back to normal.

"Look whatever you think you fucking saw it wasn't what it looked like. Nothing was going on. Nothing will go on. Snape and I can barely be in the same room together without insulting each other. I can't stand him, and I am sure the feeling is the same for him." She said leaving the room.

...

Jade stood before Dumbledore while he sat at his desk.

"Did you see anything? Anything at all my dear?"

"I don't know it all happened so fast. I was hit in the chest, I fell on my shoulder, it tired hitting me again so I rolled. When it came down again I froze it. I laid there for a few moments before I heard you guys. Then I got up. You know the rest."

"You didn't see anyone or anything?"

"Ugh. Look double D my memory is horrible. And I mean HORRIBLE. I can barely remember 3 minutes ago."

"But you don't seem to forget annoying nicknames that you gave people years ago."

"Well that's different. Thats how I remember people. Otherwise you would just be old dude that I vaguely remember meeting once a billion years ago."

"Alright. Maybe we should take a break. You seemed flustered. Anything I can help you with?"

"Flustered. Who says I'm flustered?"

"Well you have worn a spot in the floor from your pacing and your hands have been bleeding since you got up here." Jade looked down at her hands and saw the half moon wounds her nails had made.

"It's nothing." Her hands healed, leaving no trace they had been bleeding to begin with. "Maybe I am just unnerved that someone is attacking me here. I mean sure I am used to people attacking me. But on my own grounds and with magic I know. Not...this. School for young witches and wizards that use wands, and potions, and spells and shit."

"You are welcome to leave anytime Jade you know that."

"Ya I know. But I'm not the type to give up and run away. I stand my ground and fight."

"Well the students will be taking their first field trip to Hogsmeade at the end of the week. If you are still here I would love it if you joined us." He said. Jade just ran her hand through her hair.

"Ya we'll see." She said before leaving.

Day of field trip

Jade had barely talked to anyone after her little chat with Dumbledore at the beginning of the week. Mostly because she was mad at herself, but also because she was mad at McGonagall for saying what she had said. Even if she didn't mean any harm by it. But Minerva had a point. Jade's track record for using and losing men was known by everyone that got close enough to her to be called her friend. Hell she had had five children from three different men. But she wasn't really like that anymore. She had actually been in long term relationships. She didn't just sleep with a guy and kicked him out anymore. But either way McGonagall was right. Someone like Snape, like all of them, deserved better. Shaking her head she cleared her mind before leaving her quarters. She met up with McGonagall in the hall on her way to the quads. When they got there they saw that Snape was already there with all the students that were going. They then made their way to Hogsmeade.

...

Jade was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks Inn with Minerva, who was drinking a Butterbeer. Jade declined the drink saying if it wasn't even real beer it shouldn't be called such and therefore she would not drink it.

"Ok look, even if that had booze in it, it probably wouldn't be enough for my liking. And I don't see how there is much if students are allowed to drink it." Jade said.

"Alright. But you are missing out."

"Ya and you are missing out on the wonderfulness of drinking other people's blood." At the wided eye look McGonagall was giving her she smiled. "See if you don't like it don't do it to me." She said. She glanced at Snape as he walked his way around the Inn. Apparently keeping tabs on some of the students there. "I think I am going to hit the loo." She said getting up. She made her way to the bathroom. When she got there she locked the door behind her. Sighing she ran her hand through her hair. As she was looking in the mirror she saw something behind her. Turning around she saw Riley standing behind her before he punched her in the face.

**Snape's point of view**

Snape had been making his way back to the other side of the Inn when he noticed that McGonagall was now sitting alone.

"Get ditched Minerva?" He asked her as he stopped by the table for a moment.

"No. She is just in the loo." She replied. He nodded and was about to keep on walking when they heard a crash. Following the noise of fighting it wasn't long till they were standing in front of the bathroom pounding on the door.

"Jade! Jade? Are you in there?" McGonagall asked. For a brief moment panic overtook Snape at the sounds on the other side of the door. But he had to believe that Jade was alright.

"Stand back." He said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora." He said. But nothing happened. She too took her wand out and pointed it at the door.

"Flipendo Duo." She said. But again nothing happened. They tired spell after spell, but nothing happened. After a few minutes the noises stopped. Which made Minerva go back to pounding on the door. "Jade! Jade are you alright!" She said shaking the door handle.

"Now why didn't we try that sooner." He said. But she just shot him a glare. Even though they used every spell they knew that could possibly open the door it didn't until a few minutes later, though Snape had a feeling that had something to do with Jade. When they got into the room they saw Jade leaning against the wall. She was bleeding from her lip, she was holding her ribs, a black eye was forming, and she had cuts all over.

"Oh my dear. What happened do you?" McGonagall asked running over to her.

"Lets just say someone found me." She replied.

"I thought you said you would block people from finding you?" He asked her.

"Ya at Hogwarts and the land surrounding it. But it's so big it takes its toll on me keeping it up. So I decided to let it down while we were here. I didn't think they would find me so soon. Or at all."

"We should take you to see Dumbledore dear." McGonagall said, worry in her voice.

"What? No. Why?"

"If you were attacked because of working at the school..."

"I wasn't. I was attacked because of me. But I will still see him, on my own. I'm not at risk because of the school, but Hogwarts might be at risk because of me." She said looking down.

"Either way we should get you out of this bathroom. And maybe to see Madam Pomfrey about these wounds."

"I'm fine. All I need to do is..." She glanced at Snape. "Feed. Then I will be perfectly fine."

"I see. Can I..."

"No! That is not an option. After I talk to Dumbledore I will head home, I have a few friends that can help me."

"But wouldn't it be better..."

"No. Look just go and see if double D is around, and if so tell him to expect me shortly."

"Very well." McGonagall said before leaving. He watched as Jade pushed herself off the wall, but then wince in pain and hold her side again.

"Don't worry Professor I will be out of your hair shortly." She said before disappearing. The only problem was, he didn't want her to leave.

**Jade's point of view**

Jade limped her way to Dumbledore's office. She didn't bother waiting to hear if he was in or was ready for her, she just spoke the password to his office and rode the statue up. Walking in she saw he was sitting at his desk, apparently waiting for her.

"I see you made it in one piece."

"It would take more than what happened today to knock me down."

"Yes well Minerva was right. You should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm a vampire D, all I need is some blood and a little rest and I will be all shiny and new again. But I won't deny what happened today was... ok well it was normal for me, but it's not something you need around this school. So I totally understand if you want..."

"You will not be going anywhere Jade. Unless of course that is what you want."

"D I can't promise I can keep up with blocking myself. This ground is large, without at least a daily supply of..." But she stopped as she heard someone coming up. "You expecting someone else?"

"No. Besides I would never ask someone to come in while you were here talking with me." He said standing up.

"Sorry for interrupting." Jade turned around to see Snape standing behind them.

"Come to see me off have we?" She snapped. She could tell he didn't like her, but she never thought he would go this far.

"No. I came for you yes, but not for the reason you think."

"Then what did you come for?" Her eyes went wide as he pulled out a knife and cut his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not stupid. It took a while, but I figured it out. I'm bleeding here, so can we save the chit chat for afterwards." He said. Jade looked to Dumbledore for advice, but his eyes seemed to have a smile about them.

"I shall leave you two be then." He said retreating into another part of his office. She turned to look at Snape who was closer to her.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" She said taking his arm in her hands.

"I don't care" He responded. She leaned down, like she was going to start drinking, but in a flash she pulled away and healed his arm.

"You fool! You should care! Do you know what you risk? If I drink your blood I will be inside you. You mind. Every dirty little secret you have I will have access too. Not to mention the fact that you will be marked by me. And if you ever found yourself in the company of other vampires or demons that know me, which most do, you will become a target. And lets not forget the fact that I could kill you. Besides. Your blood is ... tainted. I know you don't like me, and I will be able to taste that in your blood."

"You think I don't like you?"

"Ha. You have made it pretty clear that you don't. I swear I think it's a race for who hates me more, you or Umbridge."

"I don't hate you. In fact quite the opposite. I want to get to know you better, I want to be the one to make you smile, I want to punch Umbridge in the face every time she insults you and I silently cheer for you every time you insult her." Jade head was swimming. Since he had opened his vein up for her she could still smell the sweet copper of his blood. Mostly because some had dripped on the floor. So she was still hungry, plus she needed the blood. But also she was never this wrong about someone. Maybe it was because she couldn't read his mind, though if she pushed she might be able to, but she would never do that.

"Of everyone here your the only one whose mind I can't read." She said searching his eyes for answers. Without thinking she pulled him into a kiss, which he returned with passion. They stumbled back into some cabinets, but they never broke the kiss and they didn't seem to pay attention. After kissing passionately for a few they broke the kiss, Snape was breathing heavily and Jade just smirked. He reached his hand up and brushed the cut on her lip with his thumb.

"You have no idea what I felt when you were in the bathroom. I wanted to help you so bad, hoping that you weren't hurt too much." He said softly.

"You can show me." She said stroking his neck. He lifted his hand and pulled at his collar. "Are you sure? It will hurt."

"I am sure." He said. She kissed him again for a brief moment before breaking it. She then leaned towards his neck, pausing for a brief moment, to make sure he was sure. Then she closed the gap, at first she teased his neck, letting her tongue flicker it. She felt the shivers run up his body. She then gently bit into his neck. He groaned at first, but that was all he did. She wrapped her arms up around his back, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep a better hold on him as she drank. As his sweet blood flowed down her throat she closed her eyes, when she did so his entire life flashed liked images before her mind. She was so caught up in the moment that she almost forgot exactly what she was doing. So she opened her eyes and slowly removed herself from his neck. She then licked the wound. Closing it. When she looked up though what she saw didn't make her feel any better. For there stood Professor Umbridge.

"I knew you were a monster." She said lifting up her wand to cast a spell, but Jade just blocked it, sending the spell back to Umbridge. Which hit her and sent her flying back, unconscious. She gently laid Snape down on the ground and wiped her lips. She needed to fix this, but in order to do so she needed help.

"Dumbledore!" She shouted. It didn't take long from him to make his way back into his office from wherever he had been.

"Oh dear." He said looking at the mess before him.

"I need you to get word to Minerva that she needs to come here as soon as possible. I need her help with something." She said.

"I am guessing Snape is alright."

"Ya, he is just sleeping. It happens sometimes after feeding. Especially the first time." He nodded and helped her drag Umbridge away from the open archway that allowed people to come in. It wasn't long before Minerva came hurrying into the room.

"Oh my goodness what happened here?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Um, I feed a little from Snape, but she came in on the end and tried to attack me, which I just blocked, but her spell hit her and knocked her out. The problem is, I need her to believe what she saw wasn't real. So I need Snape to be fine before she wakes up. Which I can do, I just need help." She looked down at the floor afraid to ask them what she needed.

"Of course. Anything."

"We are more than willing to help you." Dumbledore said.

"I uh... actually need something different from you D. But uh Minerva I will need some of your blood." When she saw the look on her face she shook her head. "No never mind. I will just uh... with your permission," She said looking to Dumbledore. "Bring a few people here, not in the school, but on the grounds to..." But McGonagall cut her off.

"I will feed you." She said.

"No it's ok. I saw the look in your eyes. You were freaked out. Most people can't handle it, and it's fine. I just need more blood because I am going to have to feed him."

"Wouldn't that turn him? Or is that just a myth?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um no it is not a myth, but it shouldn't turn him... Um I didn't take much. I am just replacing what I took. Not his entire blood supply. Though he might experience some vampire qualities. Probably have a little problem with the sun, and may have a bit more of a temper as vampire are very evil. But that should be it... I don't really know for sure actually. I have never done this. I mean this.." She waved to the room. "I have turned people before and obviously I have feed."

"Jade I trust you, and if you need my blood, please feel free to take it." McGonagall said.

"And mine as well." Dumbledore added in.

"Actually... I don't think I should take yours. This does weaken you, I mean look at him. And with the Ministry coming for you..."

"Please Jade. I know a bit more about this then you would think. It would be better for both you and Minerva if you took some of my blood as well. I can't have all my teachers out at one time. Don't worry about me. Just take care of this." Jade chewed on her lip. She knew he was right. She did need his blood as there was no one else at the school, but she didn't want to risk what would happen to him, or her if she did. He was rather powerful. She was also already taking in Minerva after having just taking in Snapes. "Alright. But only cause we can't waste anymore time. Minerva you first." She said. She figured if she could get enough from McGonagall first she would only need to take a little from Dumbledore. She pulled back the sleeves of her robes and took a deep breath.

"I thought vampires didn't breath?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ya well even though I have been a vampire since like the beginning of time, the 3rd vampire ever to walk the face of the planet I still tend to breath ok. I don't know why. Habit I guess, like smoking. But I just do." She snapped. She then took another deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just... blehhh right now." She said making her hands move all crazy like. "This might hurt." She said as she took McGonagall's arm in her hands. She then took a gentle bite. She felt her jumped and tense, but that was it. She took a bit from her, but not much. Not enough to make her go to sleep like Snape had. She closed the wound before standing up. "You might want to sit down." She said softly. She then moved over to Dumbledore. He lifted up his arm and pulled the robes back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked softly.

"Of course Jade. I would do anything for you." He said softly placing his other hand on her cheek. She smiled weakly before taking his arm in her hands. She then leaned down and gently bit into his arm. After taking some blood from him she closed his wound before moving over to where she put Snape. She opened his mouth a bit before a knife appeared in her hand. She slit her wrist and placed her bleeding hand over his mouth. She watched as the blood flowed from her into him. After a while she closed the wound on her wrist.

"I hope this works." She said. She then placed her hands above him. As magic pulsed through the air lightning struck around her, creating a barrier of sorts. Jade's eyes went black as night then. "Invoco potentias ad replete hoc homines sanguis ut bene sit iterum." (I call upon the powers to replenish this humans blood so that he may be well again.) She said. The lightning struck Snape then, but it didn't appear to shock or hurt him. After a few minutes the lightning subsided before disappearing altogether. Jade was still knelt beside Snape, but her hands were now resting on her legs. Her eyes were still black though, and her fang and nails were elongated, she was also breathing heavily.

"Jade?" Dumbledore said. But she didn't look at him. She just let out a roar and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a dent in the floor. But she didn't care. She was too busy having an inner battle. After a few minutes blackness surround her and she collapsed to the floor next to Snape.

**Snape's point of view**

Snape woke up to the sound of something go thump. Before he could even gather his thoughts he heard the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Jade!" They said together. He looked over and saw Jade laying next to him. He tried to sit up but his head was spinning like crazy.

"You should stay there for a bit." Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on Snape to keep him from sitting up.

"Should we give her some more?"

"No. No, I think that might be a bad idea. We should contact someone though."

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"Well it appears Umbridge was coming up here for some reason or another and caught Jade feeding off you. When she attacked the spell reflected off Jade and hit her. Jade had an idea, but we are not exactly sure what all it entitled. Besides giving you back the blood she took from you." McGonagall said. "Albus, do you know how to contact them?" She asked.

"I don't think you need to." Snape said looking behind him to a blonde hair girl that was looking around the room. She finally turned around and he recognized the blue eyes looking at him.

"Oh fuck." The girl said. Snape had to smile a little, as the girl sounded just like her mother. At least in the way she talked, not how her voice sounded.

"Can we help you young lady?" Dumbledore said standing up.

"Uh ya. Can you tell me what happened?"

"How did you know to come here?" Minerva asked.

"Well I was here before, and when I was told something happened to Jade I knew to come here. This is Hogwarts right?"

"Yes."

"How did you know something happened to Jade?" Albus asked.

"Someone told me."

"Damien?" Snape wondered. Remembering the name from when the ginger haired boy was here.

"What? No. Caleb." She ran her hand through her hair. "Look can you guys stop asking me questions and tell me what happened. Please."

"Alright. What is it that you need to know?" McGonagall asked.

"What happened the moments before she went out? What color were her eyes? Did she say anything? If so what? What was happening around her?"

"There was lightning, so we couldn't really see her eyes." Minerva said.

"Lightning? That's one of Star's powers. Why would she be using that?" The girl wondered as she chewed her lip. A trait Snape noticed Jade did when thinking about something intently.

"I believe her eyes were black. I noticed it afterwards. Only because I couldn't see the whites of her eyes." Dumbledore said.

"She did say something, but I couldn't understand it. What about you Albus?"

"No it wasn't a language I am familiar with."

"Fuck. It must have been Latin. Well this isn't good. I am going to need to take her home, this can't be dealt with here."

"Wait." Snape said. "Before this happened she was attacked by someone."

"Do you know who?"

"No but she apparently did."

"Riley." The girl said softly. "Alright. She needs to be taken home before he finds her here like this. I promise she will be taken care of."

"My point was how do we know you don't work for him, or are him?"

"Do I look like a man to you?"

"No, but you could be using a glamor, or be a shape shifter or something."

"Listening you... You. You're the man I saw in the hallway. When we had to hide from the toad lady."

"Yes."

"You smell like my mother." She said narrowing her eyes at him. She then glanced at her mother. "You need to trust me. I need to take her. Before it's too late."

"We trust you." McGonagall said. Snape watched at the girl walked over and lifted her mother up before disappearing. Snape sighed and slowly stood up. He got lightheaded for a moment, but it quickly passed. He then noticed Umbridge laying on the floor on the other side of the room.

"What are we going to do with her now that Jade isn't here to finish the plan."

"I'm not sure. I think most of the plan was carried out as clearly you are awake, which she said she wanted before Umbridge woke back up."

"We should take her to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said. So even though they all were a bit weak they hauled Umbridge to the Hospital wing. Afterwords Snape made his way to his quarters to rest. Before he laid down though he had a thought, so he pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum." He said. A white light shot from his wand, and mist swirled around a bit before a shape formed in the middle of the room. Usually what stood before him was a doe, the same Patronus as Lily Evans, his first and only love. But the Patronus before him now was a dragon, much like the form Jade had taken. Only not as large. The bright-white, translucent form looked around for a while before disappearing, as it wasn't needed. He made his way over to his bed and sat down on it. His mind couldn't grasp the thought currently. In fact his mind was doing a very good job of not grasping anything currently. It seemed like just the other day Jade had walked into the Great Hall and approached Dumbledore, before taking her seat next to McGonagall. And now today they shared their first kiss. As he sat there thinking it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

...

Snape woke up some time later to a ponding. At first he thought it was in his head, but as he started to wake up more he realized that it was in fact his door. He groaned as he slowly sat up. Standing up he made his way to the door. As he got closer he heard voices on the other side. Pulling out his wand he then quickly open the door. On the other side stood Jade and McGonagall.

"You look like shit." Jade said walking in past him. He just sighed and leaned against the door.

"How long was I asleep."

"Mmm... probably not long. Seeing at it's still today." Jade said. "Or is it tomorrow?" She asked turning around to look at McGonagall. "I can never keep track, you guys are so far ahead of us."

"Roughly about five hours." McGonagall said. "May I come in?"

"Yes." He said. He waited until she walked by before closing the door. "Can I offer you some tea, or anything?" He asked them.

"I'm good." Jade said looking around at who knows what.

"No thank you Severus."

"Just for me then." He said making his way to the kitchen.

"Wait." Jade said stopping him. She walked over to him then. "You really do look like shit you know that."

"Jade." Minerva said.

"Well it's true. But anyways. Since it is my fault I will fix it. Now hold still, and don't be such a baby." She brought her hands up to the side of his head. About where his temples are. "This might... sting." She said. Just then a sharp shock went though his body. He clenched his teeth to keep from calling out. Almost as soon as it had started it stopped. "Much better." She said moving away from him. And oddly enough Snape did feel better.

"What did you just do to him?"

"He needed a pick me up."

"You electrocuted him."

"No it just looked that way. It's the way the spell works. You know how when your car dies you have to jump start it? No of course not because you people don't use cars. It's kinda like an adrenaline shot, not that you would know about that either. He needed energy, a boost. So I gave it to him." She finally said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Thank you." He said.

"Ha see! He didn't mind." She said sticking her tongue out at McGonagall. "You're welcome." She said to him.

"Why did you two come here?" He asked.

"Well I wanted to check up on you, and talk to you a bit. But I didn't know how to find you. So I asked her."

"I too wanted to see if you were alright. Clearly you are. So I shall take my leave." She said turning around to make her way out. Jade and Snape stood in silence a few minutes after she left. Mostly because Snape was unsure what to say. He turned to her and was about to say something when she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. After a few seconds they broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against his.

"I was so worried something might have gone wrong with the spell." She said softly.

"But yet when you do see me the first words out of your mouth are "you look like shit"? No oh good you're fine, or anything like that."

"I... didn't know how to approach it with Minerva there. Mostly because I have no idea what this is. So I decided to go with the "everything is the same between us" by giving you shit." She said moving away from him.

"I can understand that I suppose. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. No. It wasn't at the top of my list."

"By the way, for someone who was just telling me I look like shit you don't look 100% yourself. Are you sure you should be back so soon."

"Ya I needed to get to Umbridge before she woke up. Besides whether I was here or home I would still look like shit. What happened up there..." She trailed off. He took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. When she sat at the little table he started making the tea. "I'm just glad you are ok. I've never done that before. Partly because I have never had too, but mostly because I don't like using that magic." After setting the kettle on the stove he turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The spell I used, the magic it takes. It's dark and powerful. Ancient. Like beginning of time Ancient. It's... addictive, and strong. And it has a mind of its own. Plus it leaves a mark." She said. He watched as she slowly pulled her shirt off, to reveal black marks on the left side her chest, shoulder and part of her arm. They looked like a tattoo, but he had a feeling that was not what they were.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya. Lucky for me the magic is in my blood, so that is the worst thing that will happen."

"Will that go away?"

"Doubt it. It's a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Not to use magic when you look down on it. Don't go for the powerful shit when you never used it before, so on. Take your pick." She put her shirt back on then. "The main point is, I can't use it again. At least not anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"It will consume me. Turning what little soul fragments I have black... turning me into a killing machine."

"I won't let that happen to you." He said taking her hand in his. Just then the kettle squiled. He was about to get up when he saw it floating towards the table, along with a cup and his stash of tea.

"How did you know where my tea was?" He asked as he grabbed the cup and kettle setting them on the table before grabbing the box of tea.

"Your memories. Plus I didn't need to know where it was. I just have to want it."

"Do you always get what you want?"

She smirked. "Sooner or later." She said playfully. He finished making his tea and picked up the cup, holding it in his hands he blew on it. "Let me." She said. She sat up a bit, and pulled the cup closer. She then closed her eyes for a moment. He watched as her eyelids fluttered before she opened them. For a moment he could have sworn her eyes were white. He then watched as she blew into the cup, a slow frost coming from her mouth and chilling the tea. He pulled the cup back and took a sip. It was perfect.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He got about halfway through his cup before either one of them spoke again. "You know getting involved with me is dangerous. Not to mention we have Umbridge on ours backs."

"Yes as much as I hate to admit it I think letting that toad know would make matters worse."

"So we just pretend like nothing has changed, while sneaking make-out sessions when no one is looking?" She said playfully. He felt her foot start to brush his leg, a feeling that sent tingles up his body. He noticed her frown a bit though. "What about double D and Minerva?" She asked. In general Snape was a private man. So the idea of keeping their relationship a secret from everyone didn't bother him, but he knew she was very close with the two. As it seemed they even know about her being a vampire.

"How about during the Holiday break? I know that is a bit far from here, but at least then we can talk with them somewhere out of the castle, not to mention they would have the whole break getting used to the idea before school started again." He watched as Jade chewed on her lips, thinking about it.

"Alright." She finally said. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips. When he broke the kiss though he yawned. She smiled at him. "And all this time I thought you were the boring one."

"No it's not..." But he ended up yawning again.

"I know, I was kidding. A lot has happened to you. You should rest." She said getting up. He stood up too and walked her to the door. "Goodnight Sevvy." He frowned at the nickname.

"Please don't call me that." He said. She just chuckled softly and kissed him. When they broke the kiss he opened the door to let her out. After she left he then closed the door and went about cleaning up before going to bed.


	4. Castle of Horrors

**Jade's point of view**

Jade walked into Dumbledore's office, but stopped when she noticed a crater in the floor.

"You know I can fix this right?" She said as she looked up at the approaching Dumbledore.

"Yes it probably should be fixed shouldn't it." He said standing next to her. She looked at him briefly before looking back at the floor. She then said the spell she had used before to fix the potions jars she had broken in Snape's class. "Do you mind telling me what happened here?" He asked her as he moved over to sit at his desk.

"Not really." She said as she followed him over to the desk.

"Alright." He said simple.

"Alright? Just alright?"

"Jade I have known you long enough to know that if you don't want to talk about something you won't. I will admit that I am surprised to see you back so soon. Things seemed... bad."

"Ya that is what everyone has been saying."

"With good reason I am sure. What you did seemed dangerous, which is why you were marked." Jade looked at him shocked, wondering how he knew about that. "I saw it when you first collapsed. Not all of it, but enough to know it wasn't there before. Plus you are currently wearing a long sleeve, not something you do in the castle. So I figured you must be hiding something from preying eyes. I am not about to tell you how you should deal with things, how you should live your life or anything like that. But here me when I say this, what I saw happen in that spot is something I never want to see again. I knew you had what you considered to be dark magic in you, but that, that was the evilest of magic I have ever seen. If you continue to use it you will only destroy yourself as it will consume you."

"I know!" She snapped. "You think I don't know what's inside me? It's not something I got by some freak accident. I have had it in me since day one. It belong to me. It has always been a part of who I am." She tried taking a few deeps breaths, but they just came out huffs. A methodical laughter sounded from her then. Dumbledore got up from behind the desk and made his way over to her. "Jade?" He asked as he reached out a hand to touch her, but she just slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. This is YOUR fault." She growled pointing a finger at him. Her eyes flickered between black and brown. "I just... It's so hungry. And you..." She raised her hand to him, before dropping it to her side. "No. Not you. But someone... something else... What? What? What?" She clicked her tongue in a tisking sound as she wandered around the room. She stopped walking, and appeared to be staring at something on the wall. She waved her hand behind her then and a person appeared. She turned around with a gleam in her eyes.

"How the..." But the person didn't get to finish as Jade leaped on him, biting straight into his neck. She ravished his body as Dumbledore watched in horror. He was about to raise his wand when her head snapped up and she snarled at him. Again she tisked, this time waving a blood finger in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She singed said. "You don't want to provoke me. So far you are still alive because she is strong, and she holds you in such high regard, but don't push your luck old man." An eerie voice spoke from Jade. Just then a knife appeared in Jade's hand and she stabbed herself in the heart. "Stupid bitch." She said. Her voice was normal, along with her eyes. Her knees buckled out from under her, and so she went down on her knees. She heard Dumbledore move to come help her, but she held a bloody hand up. "No. I am fine." She said. She then pulled the knife out of her heart and dropped it to the floor. The blood on the knife though was a mixture of black and red. She mumbled something and soon the dead body, the blood, and the blood on her was all cleared away. "I am so sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He said coming over to kneel next to her. "I never should had said such things after what happened. Clearly you are still struggling with it."

"I shouldn't be here." She said softly.

"Yes you should be resting."

"No. I shouldn't be here, at Hogwarts. No one is safe at this point."

"I must admit, up till this point I was sure everyone was safe, and that you would do fine. But I do have to worry now. I still believe that most everyone is safe, there are a select few though that I am concerned about."

"You mean Umbridge?"

"She does push your buttons, yes. And Severus. I know he isn't as bad as Umbridge, but I have seen you two bicker. Even after earlier, I have been informed nothing seems to have changed. Despite what I may have heard." He said.

"I like fucking with the guy, doesn't mean I am going to fuck him just because I like pushing his buttons."

"I never said you did. But I suppose my ears aren't what they used to be?"

"Obviously." She said deadpan. "Besides, that Slytherin boy, Malfoy. Him I would fuck."

"Jade!"

"Kidding! I was kidding. Trying to keep things light here... I wouldn't fuck a student." She paused for a moment. "His father on the other hand..."

"Jade, Lucius is married."

"So. I have been known to be a homewrecker. I don't mind." He just gave her a look so she put her hands up in the air. "Alright double D I get it. No sexual context when you are around. You know you should get laid. I know a few guys..."

"Jade. Please stop."

"Fine." They both got off the floor then. "Don't be surprised if you don't see me till late tomorrow. I think I need to sleep about a century to be fine after all this."

"That's fine. Just make sure to make some kind of appearance. Can't have Umbridge thinking she scared you off now can we?"

"Pft like the bitch could." She started to leave but he stopped her.

"One last thing."

"Yo?"

"Try to keep the cuss words down when in the presence of students. Especially around Slytherin."

"Alright boss." She chuckled before leaving.

...

Jade woke up late the next day. As she got out of bed and stretched she heard someone walking up to her door before they knocked lightly. Snapping her fingers a baby blue babydoll nightgown appear on her, since she liked to sleep naked. She then walked over and opened the door. She smiled as she saw McGonagall on the other side.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No I was just getting up anyways. Come in." She walked away from the door. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"Normally I would ask for tea, but this isn't a social call." A deep voice said behind her. Jade turned around to see Snape standing in her doorway. McGonagall had also turned around too.

"Severus what are you doing here?" Minerva asked.

"I came to inform her that she has already missed two potions classes today, as I didn't get any kind of notice excusing her, I have therefore come to tell her that if she doesn't show up for the rest of them today the deal is off, no matter what Dumbledore says."

"Severus you know..." He held his hand up.

"Don't waste your breath Min." Jade said. "I'll be there Professor." She watched as he turned on his heels and left. She tried to hide the smirking playing on her lips, so she turned towards the kitchen area. "Did you want tea?" She asked her. She knew the entire time Snape had been standing there he had been checking her out. At least in a way that Minerva wouldn't pick up on. But Jade noticed it.

"No, you should probably get ready, classes being again soon. I am rather surprised at him, after yesterday I thought... well I thought things had changed between you too. I mean you did feed from him after all." Mcgonagall said. Jade silently cursed, that was the one flaw in their plan. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall knew her enough that they knew she wouldn't have just taken his blood, plus Dumbledore saw him offer it to her the first time.

"I don't know. Sure seems like him to me. Not that I really know him, but he seems like the asshole type to go all hero for a moment before returning to asshole stage."

"I guess I just wished you two would be more civilized."

"Hey I'm civilized!"

"More so than with Umbridge yes."

"I think I need to get ready." She snapped. She saw McGonagall out before snapping her fingers to change her clothes. Today she wore a baby blue tube top, with a white shawl to cover her arms and the part of the chest that was marked, and short shorts. She also had on a pair of black converse all star high tops. She then left her quarters and made her way to the Potions classroom. When she got there she saw Snape setting thing ups. She knocked lightly on the doorframe as she leaned against it seductively. When he turned around and saw her she smirked.

"I would like to request some private lessons Professor." She said walking into the room towards him.

"I'm sorry, I don't give private lessons." He said a smile playing on his lips.

"Not even for me?" She batted her eyelashes at him and placed her hand on his chest. He ran his thumb over her cheek as he leaned in, she smirked as she teasefully brushed her lips against his, but never connected them. "Students are coming." She said before moving away. As soon as she did a group of students walked in. She was looking at random stuff on the shelves when he walked over to stand by her.

"You know it's going to be hard to teach with you dressed like that. It is very distracting." He said looking at her. "Plus I am sure it breaks some school rules."

"Oh? You going to give me detention then and spank me for being a bad girl." She said playfully winking at him.

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Mayyyyybe." She said. She heard someone whistle at her so she turned around to see Malfoy and his two groupies had walked in.

"5 points from Slytherin." Snape said.

"What?" Malfoy said, clearly upset.

"That is not how you act in my class Draco. Another word from you and I will take away more points."

"My father will hear about this." He fumed. She noticed Snape give her a look so she rolled her eyes and went into his office. She then snapped her fingers, instantly her short were replaced with pants, and her tube top and shawl was replaced with a navy blue long sleeve shirt. She then made her way back into the classroom, where Snape was already lecturing students on todays lesson. So she turned her stool into the big fluffy chair again and went about lounging in it. This time she didn't bother making a potion. She just watched him teach. When class was over she made her way back into his office. A few minutes later he followed her. She was sitting on his desk with her legs crossed at the knee.

"I gotta say it's rather exciting listening to you punish students."

"Really?" He said walking up to her. She uncrossed her legs and pulled him close to her. She then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh yes." She said before pulling him into a deep kiss. She kissed him with abandon, her tongue sliding against his with a hunger that demanded to be satisfied. He responded in kind, exploring her mouth and memorizing her taste. As she was pulling him on top of her a noise caught her ears. She broke the kissed and listened.

"Severus?" She heard someone call out from the classroom. It was Minerva.

"Fuck. Talk about a cock block." She hissed, unwrapping her legs from him. He stood up straight as she slid off his desk.

"Severus?" They heard again.

"Go." Jade hissed. She watched as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. She then snuck up to the door and placed her ear against it. Not that she needed to, she could hear them just fine anyways. But she always wanted to listen in like this.

"What can I help you with McGonagall?" He said. She could hear that he was slightly annoyed, with having been interrupted. And she was too, but she also knew that another class would be starting soon, and she couldn't say if she would have stopped herself from going too far with him if this hadn't happened.

"Where is Jade?" Minerva asked.

"She is in my office cleaning a cauldron. She messed up a potion and so now she is cleaning the mess." He said. She was surprised how fast he had come up with that.

"Are you two ever going to get along?"

"Probably not." She heard him say. She heard McGonagall sigh before walking. "I really wish you wouldn't bother her." Her head snapped up then. She waved her hand and a table appeared along with a cauldron that looked like a potion had blown up in it. She then pushed the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows as she made like she was cleaning the thing.

"That isn't up to you Severus. I have been asked to make sure Jade is alright, considering the way you two are." McGonagall said before opening the door.

"That good for nothing bastard..." Jade was saying when the door was opened. "Don't worry I'm cleaning you damn pot!" She snapped, not bothering to look over her shoulder, for she was pretending to assume it was Snape.

"Jade." She heard McGonagall say. She turned around to look at them.

"Oh sorry Min. Thought you were butthead over there making sure I was getting his pot clean."

"Cauldron." He corrected.

"Bite me." She replied.

"Severus. Could we please have a moment." McGonagall said turning to him. She watched as he looked at them both before leaving. She turned back around to face the cauldron.

"I am guessing you are here because of Dumbledore." She said softly.

"He informed me of a little bit about last night yes. Maybe you should tell Severus..."

"I don't want anyone's pity!" She snapped for real this time hitting the table. It shook under the force. She took a deep breath. "I told him last night if he is that worried then I should just leave..."

"Nobody wants you to leave."

"You keep making it sound like you think it's gonna hurt my feelings if you ask me to leave. It's not. I don't care. Sure I will be a little sad that I won't get to see the end of the toad Umbridge, but other then that it makes no difference whether I am here or home."

"We just don't want to make thing worse for you."

"This. This right here Minerva, you guys watching me, treating me like a child. This is making things worse. I am NOT a child, I can control myself and this thing in me. Just stop acting like you have to walk on eggshells around me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shall be going now." And with that McGonagall turned and left. A few seconds later Snape came in and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms. She lifted her hand up and pulled away at her shirt a bit, she saw the mark growing a little. She let her hand fall, and Snape pulled her into a hug.

"You are having trouble with it aren't you?" He asked softly.

"I just need to balance things out. There is too much anger, with Albus and Minerva doing what they think is good for me, which really just annoys me, and that stupid toad bitch..."

"Then let me be your balance."

She sighed as she held him close. "I think you already are." She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Kids are coming." She said. She released him and motioned her hand in the direction of the table and messy cauldron, making them disappear.

"Thankfully this is the last class." He said giving her a small peck on the lips before going into the classroom. She took a few minutes to herself before she joined him. Again she didn't do much in the class, just lazed around and listen to him teach, which was slightly boring she had to admit. Before she even knew it she had fallen asleep.

**Snape's point of view**

Snape had known roughly when Jade had fallen asleep. For usually when she was lounging in the chair she let her arms rest across her stomach, but not long after she had fallen asleep his noticed her one arm slid off her stomach and was now currently dangling a few inches above the floor. He did his best to try and not wake her, for he wasn't sure what kind of person she was when she was woken up, but he had a feeling it wasn't a happy one. After class finished he went about cleaning things up, though he was surprised the students leaving hadn't woken her up. He was just about done when he heard a thud.

"Son of a bitch." He heard Jade say as he looked at her. She was on the floor looking around rather confused. "What happened? What time is it?"

"You fell asleep in class. It got out about ten minutes ago, so you haven't been asleep that long."

"Uh fuck. I'm sorry." She groaned sitting up and running her hand through her hair.

"No need to apologize."

"I didn't snore did I?"

"No you didn't." He chuckled softly. "But now that classes are over maybe you should go to sleep." But then a student appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, Miss De Rossi. The headmaster has requested to see you two in his office at the present."

"Very well." Snape said. When the kid left he went over and helped her up. When he saw the look on her face he wounded what she was think about. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm trying to remember if I got in trouble for anything while I was awake." He just laughed softly at her.

"What?" He asked her when he saw her smiling at him.

"You just have a very nice laugh, and smile. I never thought I would see them, or be the reason for them." She said simply. They made their way to Dumbledore's office, most of the time was spent with Jade trying to figure out if she was in trouble or if maybe he had found out about them. When they finally arrived Snape was surprised to see Draco and Lucius Malfoy in the office too.

"Lucius." Snape greeted.

"Severus." He greeted back.

"Jade. Dumbledore." She said. "Now that we all know each other..." But Dumbledore cut her off.

"Jade." He said shaking his head. Snape had to wondered what was going on. "I have been informed that there was some issues in class, regarding your outfit." Albus said looking at Jade. He noticed her looking down at her clothes, trying to figure out what he was talk about.

"Not that one. The ones you had one before." Draco spoke up. It was then that it clicked why they were here. Because Snape had taken points away from Slytherin due to Malfoy's antics towards her.

"Would you mind showing us what he is talking about young lady." Lucius said.

"Alright." She snapped her fingers and her current outfit was replaced with the one she had on before. Lucius just tisked.

"I thought you were running a school here, not a brothel." Lucius said. Snape noticed Jade open her mouth, but Dumbledore just shook his head again and she closed it.

"My apologies Lucius. I had not realized she was going into classes dressed like that. The situation will be dealt with."

"Hold up..." Jade started to say, but again Albus cut her off.

"Not another word out of you Jade." He said firmly.

"Severus I am rather appalled that you would let such a thing take place in your classroom."

"It was my mistake, I was busy setting class up I didn't not realize until it was too late. Afterwards I had her change."

"Docking points from your own house because my son whistled at a tramp. What were you thinking?"

"Despite the circumstances, I will not tolerate such behavior in my class. Simple as that."

"Boys, will be boys, Severus."

"As such I am giving Malfoy back the five points, and awarding him another ten." Albus said. Snape glanced over to Jade and noticed she was clenching her hand and that blood was dripping down from it. He looked up at Dumbledore, catching his eyes before glancing to Jade's hand again. "Now if you gentlemen would excuse us, I would like to talk to her alone." Albus said.

"Very well. Come Malfoy." Lucius said and then they both walked out. As soon as the door closed Snape wanted to grab Jade's hand, but not in front of Dumbledore.

"Severus." He said. He looked up at him before regrettably walking out of the room.

**Dumbledore's Point Of View**

When Severus left the room Albus sighed. He hated having to do that. But Lucius was part of a power family that had the Ministry in their pockets. He noticed Jade was looking at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"Jade." He said softly. But she did nothing. She didn't look up, move, nothing. "Jade I hope..." But he stopped as flame's appeared around her and she was gone. He sighed and stood up from his desk. He had a terrible feeling about this.

...

Dumbledore had just asked Snape and McGonagall to make their way up to his office, at the request of the two people standing before him. One he knew to be the girl from before, but the other one, male, he didn't know.

**Kristina's point of view**

Kris stood next to Liam as they waited for the other two to arrive. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard their footsteps coming closer. When they opened the door she turned to glance at them.

"You asked for us?" The lady said.

"Yes Minerva. Come in you two." The older man said. She watched as they walked into the room, going to stand by the desk the old man was sitting at.

"What is the problem Albus?" The lady asked.

"These two have wished to have a brief meeting with us." The older man said.

"You people disgust me." Liam snapped.

"Liam." Kris said whacking him in the stomach. "Pardon his manners, he has none." She said simply. "I really didn't want this meeting, but my uncle felt the need to have a little chat, and I knew better than to let him be on his own. So I am here to supervise. And to inform you that my mother is leaving the school grounds. Permanently."

"Oh my. I hope this isn't my doing." The lady said.

"Actually Minerva I think this is my doing." The older one said.

"I think if anyone is to blame it is Lucius." The other male spoke up.

"It's because you people treated my sister like dirt! Do you know how many times she saved the world! She said she had friends here. I don't see any friend among you three. I see good for nothing rats the need to be dealt with."

"Liam." Kris hissed. "Enough." She glared at him. "You have to understand where my uncle is coming from. When Jade returned home today she was upset. And dark. It took the lot of us to get her under control and to sleep because of what happened here."

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." The lady said.

"Lucius requested a meeting earlier today because Snape had removed five points from Slytherin due to Malfoy whistling at her. When Severus and Jade were summoned up here Lucius repeatedly tore into Jade, and giving the circumstances I had to agree with his complaint, which I am sure didn't help."

"All you humans are good for nothing pigs." Liam snapped. Kris smacked him in the stomach again.

"You have to understand something. Mothers past with men wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine."

"She was treated the same way she had been here. By men that used their sharp tongue to hurt her, when they weren't busy violating her. It took her years of mistake after mistake of bad choices to get her to where she is today. And in a total of ten minutes you destroyed all that." Kris put her hand on his arm.

"Anyways, even if you aren't directly at fault..."

"Which clearly you are."

"We thought it was best she leave here. I don't know what plans you had for her, but come up with new ones. Because she isn't coming back. If any of you so much as set foot near our house my uncle will rip you to shreds, and I may not be included to stop him." She said simply. Her ear twitched again as she heard someone else approaching. She turned around to see the pink toad lady from before opening the door.

"Dumbledore I have heard what happened today. I request that you remove that monster from this school immediately or I will have to take swift action." The woman said. Kris tried to grab Liam arms, but she was too slow.

"Liam no!" She shouted. Just then Sissy appeared before him, slamming her hand into his chest and sending him flying back.

"Jade?" The lady asked.

"Not quite." Sissy replied. She then turned around and flicked her hand, making the toad looking lady into a toad.

"Sis, was that really necessary?" Kris asked.

"I think so." She replied. Kris just rolled her eyes.

"You should have let me take care of her Sissy." Liam said standing up.

"Shut up. You will not be taking care of anyone Liam. Now go home." She snapped.

"I didn't know Jade had a twin." The older man said.

"There's a lot you don't know about our family. And I am not her twin. Come on Kris. We are done here." Kristina walked over to Sissy, so did Liam. They then disappeared.

**Snape's point of view**

Once they left Snape noticed Umbridge was returned back to her normal form. She went off raving about something but he turned her out. All that matter to him was that Jade had left, all because of Lucius. He wished he could go back and fix it. Stand up for her or even had asked her to change beforehand, something.

"You are dismissed!" Dumbledore shouted to Umbridge. Snape was pulled from his thoughts then. When she finally left he sighed.

"Albus we must do something." McGonagall said.

"I wish I knew what."

"I think I know." Snape said. He pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum." He said. Once more the bright-white, translucent dragon appeared.

"Severus." Dumbledore said. He looked at him for a bit before addressing the Patronus.

"Jade. We are so sorry that we let you down. We never meant for you to get hurt, in ANY way. We hope that you can forgive us."

"And remember that no matter what happens, what people say. You always have a place here." Dumbledore added. Snape sent the Patronus off then. He stayed in the office with Dumbledore and McGonagall for a while, talking about things. It started off with Jade, but towards the end they talked about Umbridge and how they were going to get rid of her.

"I think I can help with that." Snape turned to look, thinking he was just hearing things. But sure enough Jade stood there. He could tell it was her because, on her neck was the black mark. He stood up and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"It grew." He said softly.

"I had a dark moment. So yes it showed."

"I should have done something..."

"By the time you noticed it was too late. I was already gone. You were just lucky nothing happened." She took his hand in hers and rested her head against his. "I can't stay, but I can help you with the bitch." She said. She looked at everyone then. "I was serious when I said I wouldn't run away from this. I will help you get rid of her."

"Oh Jade." McGonagall said walking over and hugging her.

"Jade..." Albus started, but she held her hand up.

"I get it double D. I don't like it. But I get it." She let her hand drop. "By the way, what was the thing?" She asked.

"It's a Patronus." Snape said.

"Right. I am going to pretend like I know what that is. Only so you don't have to explain it." She looked at him. "Why did it look like my dragon form though?"

"Because of Severus's feelings for you." Albus said.

"Ya we should tell you..."

"We know." Albus and Minerva said together.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Please Jade. I know you, you would not have been cleaning that cauldron by hand, no matter what anybody said. You would have used magic. And I may be old, but my hearing is fine. I know I didn't hear you arguing." McGonagall said. "Plus I saw you briefly in the doorway before class started." She added.

"The walls in this room have ears." Dumbledore said indicating the painting that hung on the walls.

"Alright smarty pants. Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"We figured that you would tell us when you got ready."

"I hate you guys. Really I do. Can a girl keep anything secret in this place?"

"Apparently so." He said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Ya... sorry about that. I just..."

"Don't like talking about yourself. I know. You've told me remember." He said.

"Now about Umbridge." Albus said bringing the conversation back around.

"I have a plan, and your probably not going to like it. But I am getting sick of her. It is kinda what I had originally planned after she saw me feeding from Snape. I was going to use glamors to make her think she was seeing thing. Now I am going to make her see things. I am going to fuck her over and bring her down. Starting with the mind."

"Jade..." Albus started.

"I know D. But god I can't just sit by anymore. It's either this or I kill her. Take your pick?"

"What do you have in mind?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a friend. A vampire friend. She has amazing psychic abilities."

"A vampire?"

"Ya I know, it's a gray area. But I have control over her."

"Who is she?"

"Pandora." She turned and held her hand out. Snape watched as a girl appeared and walked over to Jade taking her hand. The woman was beautiful. She had pale skin, long flowing brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at him then. She seemed to study him for a while, before leaning closer to Jade.

"I like him."

"So do I." Jade said.

"He's fun to play with. Just you wait and see."

"Pandora."

"I'm sorry auntie."

"I'm not your aunt. Stop calling me that."

"Grr ruff."

"Pandora play nice. Jade has forbid us from hurting them." The man from earlier said walking out of the shadows.

"Daddy!" She girl exclaimed running over to him.

"Hello Pandora my pet."

"Daddy?" McGonagall asked.

"It's not what you think." Jade said as they kissed. "It's really not what you think. In some vampire circles the one that turned you, your sire, is sometimes refer to as your father or mother. The person that sired them would be grandmother or father, or even grandsire. Liam sired Pandora, he created her. I am Liam sister, that is why she calls me auntie."

"Do all vampires have abilities."

"No. Almost all have what we call standard vampire skills. Heightened senses, speed, fast healing, so on. Only certain ones have more. Mostly the older ones. Ancients we call them. And a few others. Pandora actually had the gift before she was turned. But due to the graphic and evil way she was turned it developed, plus she is also crazy."

"No. Star is crazy. I am perfectly sane."

"Pandora, Star is not crazy. You are. You're the one that talks to the stars."

"They sing sweet lullabies to me."

"My point exactly." Jade said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Jade I thought you said you could control her."

"Ok that wasn't entirely true. Liam can control her. I control Liam. So in a sense I control Pandora."

"Bitch you don't control me." Liam said.

"Watch it dead boy." She snapped.

"Grr ruff!"

"Pandora!" Jade started rubbing her temples. "Come here." She demanded. He watched as Pandora left Liam's side and moved over to Jade's almost like a puppy that had gotten in trouble. Again she looked at Snape though. Her eyes seemed to be fixed to him, which was unnerving.

**Jade's point of view**

Jade explained some of her plan to them, as she didn't want to give too much away. She knew they wouldn't like it. But she couldn't help it. She was too close to her dark side right now, and she needed to do something. But her focus kept being interrupted as Pandora kept messing around. Mostly with her hair.

"Pandora if you don't stop it I won't let you play with the toad lady." She finally snapped. Pandora plopped to the floor then and started rocking back and forth.

"Bad. Bad bad bad Pandora." Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Liam why don't you go play with her." She said rubbing her temples again. As Liam walked over to get Pandora she looked up at her.

"Aunties doesn't want to play?"

"Auntie will play later, ok." She said. She then waited until they left. She felt someone grabbed her hand and looked to see it was Snape. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She said calming down.

"The main thing for this plan to work is it is going to have to happen at night."

"Well then you are stuck here until nighttime, as the sun should be coming up soon." Albus said.

"Not exactly. I have someone that can help with that."

"What do you mean?" Minerva said. Jade sighed and turned around again.

"Laddie." She said waving her hand. Just then Laddie appeared before them. "Laddie also has control over the moon. He can either prolong night, like in this case, make night come early, or bring about night in the middle of the day."

"A power to control the moon. Is there even such a thing?"

"Clearly there is Min." She said.

"What about time? I image time will still move on even if the sky is night."

"Ya I'm going to take care of that. It will be hard. I will need the help of someone. But I believe I can do it."

"Exactly how many people do you plan on bringing here?" Snape asked.

"That is the thing. For this to work I need to bring a lot of people."

"Instead of skipping around the bush why don't you tell us the whole plan." Albus suggested.

"Alright, we're pretty much going to create a castle of terror. Pandora and I will be doing most of the work. You guys will have to stay in here. I mean HAVE to. I can't risk having you guys being seen by anyone else."

"Mom we need to move if you want this to work. The sun will be up in a few hours."

"Ok Laddie. Meet me outside." She waved him off. "By the end of it Umbridge will believe that the entire castle has been attacked by us monsters, she will probably bring the Ministry in to see what happened, and when they come everything will be perfectly fine. They will assume she had some kind of breakdown and lock her up or something."

"Jade, Pandora is ready." Liam said poking his head into the room.

"Alright. Be there in a second." She said to him. She turn back to the other three. "I'm sorry but this is goodbye. I probably won't be coming back here anytime soon." She said to them. She walked over and kissed Snape lovingly. When she broke the kiss she looked him in the eyes. "Come visit me during the Holidays?"

"Always." He replied. She briefly hugged Albus and Minerva. "Take care of them Fawkes." She said to the bird before walking out of the room and locking them in. She then teleported down to where Laddie was standing outside.

"About time."

"Shove it wolf boy." She snapped. She looked to her left and Sissy appeared. "You ready?"

"I'm not the one we're all worried about Jade."

"That's why your here sis. To help with that." She then grabbed Sissy's hand. "Get ready Laddie." She said. Her eyes went black, and there was a short gust of wind that blew past them, then everything because silent and still. She looked around, trying to see if it worked. She then noticed a leave that was frozen in the air. She smiled. "Remember Laddie. 3 hours, so 3 howls." She said taking off for the castle. Behind her she heard Laddie howl three times, and noticed the moon move directions across the sky. She made her way to where Pandora and Liam were waiting for her near where Umbridge slept.

"You guys ready?"

"Aunties come to play!" Pandora exclaimed with glee.

"Yes Pandora dear, now come on." She said taking Pandora's hand. She then made her way into Umbridge's room, Pandora behind her. "Get ready Pandora dear." Jade said. She then picked up a vase of some sort and threw it against the wall, shattering it on impact. Umbridge sat up with a start. It seemed to take her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness so she could see.

"You. What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I've come to show you the true nightmare that I am." Jade snapped back. When Umbridge went to go for her wand Jade grabbed her hand. "I don't think so." She said. She twisted her hand back and bite violently into her neck. She only drank a little bit before pulling back. "Now Pandora." Jade said as she held onto Umbridge, who was screaming at them. She watched as Pandora walked forward and grabbed Umbridge's face.

"Bad witchy." Pandora said. She then brought her fingers up and held them inches in front of Umbridge's eyes. Jade watched as Pandora hummed to herself while putting Umbridge under hypnosis. Once the toad was under Jade let her go and moved around her so she was looking in her eyes.

"As you run through the castle you will see nothing but death and horror as the monsters of the world feed and torture the staff and students, brought into this castle by me. Fearing for your life you will flee the castle and run to the Ministry to tell them what you saw, and how you were right, Dumbledore made a huge mistake in bringing me here. You will then lead them back to show them what you saw, but you find no monsters, just the dead body of everyone in the castle, along with blood everywhere." She said. She then snapped her fingers. Umbridge jerked back and looked up at them. "Run poppet, run." She growled. Umbridge whimpered before jumping out of bed and running for the door. She heard when she ran into Liam as she screamed again. "Let her go Liam." She said making her way out of the room, Pandora behind her.

"Play a game! Play a game!" Pandora clapped with glee.

"Take your positions in the castle, chase her for all I care, just remember not to touch anyone. Even her." She told them. She watched as they smirked at each other before following Umbridge down the hall. Jade teleported to a spot ahead of her, and waited. When she heard Umbridge coming up she placed her hand on her head and focused. Making a glamor she changed the empty dark hallway she was standing in to one full of light from the sun outside, as a few werewolves tore into a few Slytherin students. She smiled as Umbridge came around the corner and screamed. She went to turn around, but with Liam and Pandora behind her she ended up running forward anyways, trying to dodge out of the way of the monsters that only she saw.

Jade, along with Liam and Pandora, followed Umbridge around the castle. Jade providing the illusions and glamors to make Umbridge think she was seeing everyone being killed during the daytime, while Pandora and Liam lead her through the place by chasing after her. When Umbridge stumbled her way through the front doors after being chased for hours Jade held her hand out to stop the two. She watched as she fled the grounds before looking to them.

"You are done here. Go home." She said to them. Liam took Pandora into his arm before they disappeared. She was soon joined by Laddie and Sissy.

"Well that was fun." Laddie said.

"You did good."

"Do you know how hard it was not to eat her?" He asked.

"I know. The fear that was pouring from her made it so tempting." She said smirking. She then waved her hand and Laddie was gone. She looked to Sissy. "Lets finish this."

"You think we are strong enough to not only unfreeze time, but fast forward to the present?"

"Guess we will find out." She said. She took her sisters hand, and together they focused. They both concentrated as they moved the time forward to the correct time, it was difficult, and for a while Jade wasn't sure she could do it. But soon the moon went down and the sun came up. After that was the easy task of unfreezing time. When all that was done Jade collapsed to her knees as she groaned and tried to fight the darkness from taking over. She could feel the burn from the mark move up to part of her chin, also it moved across her chest more, covering the left side and center now. She faintly heard the buzzing sound of someone saying her name next to her. But she could not focus on it as her sight was going in and out. She knew she needed to fight it, she had to hold off until Umbridge came back with the Ministry. She had to see it all end. She felt someone grab ahold of her and shake her. Anger rose inside of her and she struck out, hitting them in the chest. The world spun around her and she could hear the heartbeat of every soul in the castle pounding in her ears, a noise that was driving her mad with hunger. Again she felt someone grab her, trying to pull her up. She looked up and saw the blur of a person. She could hear them saying something but it was mostly a buzzing sound.

Jade swatted at the hand that held her before pushing them away again. In the distance she could hear voices, but couldn't place them. Even though she could place the words, she couldn't place what they meant.

"Jade! Jade" She heard someone call, someone with a feminine voice.

"No, do not touch her. It is too dangerous." An older male voice said. She heard what she thought was a bit of a struggle, but she did not look. She just kept staring out into the shadows of what laid before her. "Severus no!" The older voice said again. Soon she felt hands upon her shoulder and she could barely make out the blur of a person before her.

"Jade. Come on Jade snap out of it." The voice said. It was deep and rich. Sexy. She found herself drawn to it. She wanted to taste it. Even though her sight was blurry darkness she leaned forward and connected her lips to ones in front of her with hunger. Oddly enough the kiss was returned, and she found herself wanting to taste more. Breaking the kiss she bite into the person neck, she heard them shout, but she did not care. The blood tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. Soon her vision cleared and all the pounding and the buzzing stopped. But then a pain shot through her, throwing her backwards. She looked up to see a spitting image of herself looking back at her, her hand raised.

"You think you are more powerful than me? Please. You are just a clone! You could never be more powerful than me."

"You're right Nefertiti. As far as powers go I am no match for you." The girl walked over and grabbed her by the shirt. She then punched her extremely hard, knocking her out cold.

**Sissy's point of view**

"But combined brute strength and a few powers and I am stronger than you physically." She said. She stood up and looked at her hand. It had some blood on it, flickering her tongue out she licked it off her hand.

"You are a vampire too?" The older male asked.

"Yes, um no. I... just a second." She then moved over to the man Nefertiti had drank from. She placed her hands over his neck and healed the wound. She then placed her hand on him and sent a small jolt through his body. "You ok?" She asked.

"Ya. Thank you." He said rubbing his neck.

"Are their other creatures that drink blood?" The woman asked.

"What? Uh kind of. Some demons do. Look it's complicated. We will explain later, right now we don't have time. You guys should go to bed or wherever you would be right now. That lady is coming back soon. We need to make sure everything is normal." She helped the man up off the steps. "Go." She waved them off. She then knelt down next to her sister. Leaning down she hovered over her ear. "Jade. The children are in trouble they need you. Kris is hurt and Shyann was taken." She whispered in her ear. She stood back as Jade shot up gasping. She blinked and looked around, trying to get her bearings. "Welcome back, now we need to finish the plan. And quickly." She said helping her sister up.


	5. Darkness

**Jade's point of view**

Jade didn't have time to figure out all what had happened, she just knew she had to finish this while she still could keep it together. She looked to her sister and nodded.

"Thanks. You should go now." Jade said.

"I will be waiting for you at home, if you need me." Sissy said before leaving. Jade then looked around, where was she going to be when the Ministry showed up? She looked up at the sun, surprisingly her little plan didn't take as long as she thought it would. With Liam and Pandora chasing her Umbridge must have moved faster thru the castle than she thought she would. So it was still rather early. She could feel people making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. That could work. By the time Umbridge brought the Ministry here a large portion of the school would be in there, so it would be easier to show that everyone was perfectly alright. So turning around Jade made her way up the stairs to head inside. Even though she hadn't really been in the Great Hall since she had first arrived she would go in now, so everything may look even more normal. When she entered she noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were already in their seats. She noticed Snape looked a little off, and she gave him a looking. Wondering what had happened, for last time she saw him she had looked perfectly fine. But he didn't seem to give her any indication of what had happened. So she just kept on walking, making her way over to sit next to McGonagall.

"I am glad to see you guys alright, that you took my advice and stayed bac." Jade whispered as she sat down next to her.

"You..." McGonagall started to say, but she stopped. "We didn't want to risk messing your plan up. We knew how important us staying away was." She simply finished. Jade wondered what she had started to say, but never got the chance as she could feel and hear Umbridge return to the grounds.

"Show time." Jade said giving the three each a pointed look. It wasn't long before Umbridge, with the Ministry behind her, stormed into the Great Hall, as in the illusions Jade provided for her, was where most of the bloodshed had taking place. She saw Dumbledore stand up in the corner of her eyes, but she pretended not to notices as she acted like she was having an intent conversation with Min.

"You... you monster!" She heard Umbridge exclaim, pointing at her. She turned to her then. Everyone in the Hall went silent, looking to see what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry?" Jade said.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did! I know you did!" Umbridge shouted.

"Did what?" Jade asked, acting like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"You killed everyone here! I saw it! I saw you!" She shrieked.

"Wha..."

"Professor Umbridge!" Dumbledore said loudly. She looked to him then. "If you would be so kind as to meet with me in my office..."

"No! NO! I won't go anywhere with you! She is a killer! A murderous monster! I saw it with my own eyes."

"Clearly you were seeing shit, as everyone here is perfectly fine." Jade snapped. It was then that Umbridge looked around, fully noticing that everyone was indeed fine, other than shocked at what was going down before them. Jade could hear the Minister saying things to Umbridge, who just continued screaming. It wasn't long before a few grabbed her roughly as they started to drag her out. Jade had to try hard to grin fiendishly as they dragged her out. Once they were gone Dumbledore addressed the students and staff.

"I do apologize to everyone for that interruption, please go about your business as you were." He said before sitting down.

"Will you be going now?" Jade heard beside her. She turned to see Minerva looking at her.

"Yes, I probably should. Tell the other to come see me at home when you are get a chance."

"You really won't be coming back?"

"I don't know Min. I might, once I get this worked out on my own. But for now I really should stay away. Plus it is probably best, seeing as I am sure you will have stuff to deal with after this. If you need me you all know how to get a hold of me." Jade said. She gave her a brief hug before flaming out right there.

...

It was a few days before Jade heard from any of her friends. The first was Dumbledore he sent brief word to her that things had smoothed out with the Ministry as much as it could after what happened, and that she is once again welcome to come back whenever she felt ready to. The next was from Minerva. It was short and simple, saying that she missed her and wondering how she was doing. It was the weekend by the time she heard from Severus and she was surprised to find him standing on her doorstep. After they kissed she gave him a small smile before inviting him in.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked as she lead him thru her house.

"Dumbledore gave it to me." He said as she looked around. "I was surprised that you were in America." He added.

"How so?" She asked. They made their way into one of the many sitting rooms she had in the mansion she shared with Liam in New Orleans. She sat down on a couch, patting the spot next to her. He took the seat before speaking again.

"Those times you left the school, I guess I just figured you had a place in England. Didn't think you would be so far away from the school." He said.

"I didn't see the point in having a place there, I can travel in the blink of an eye. I could take you to Japan right now, and we would be there in a second. So I didn't feel the need having a place close." She started. They were quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"How are you?" He asked. Even though it was a standard question she knew he didn't mean it in the general sense. He wanted to know how she was handling things.

"It has been rocky. But I am working through it. I have help. Star and Kris have been helping me keep my balance." She said softly.

"Star?" He asked.

"Ya she is a friend of mine, hell she is practically my other half. Probably one of the few reason I am still as sane as I am today." She said simply. "Would you like to met her?" She watched as he seemed to think about that. Then he agreed. They stood up then and Jade lead him to her backyard, where Star was talking with Kris and Laddie. Star was about the same height as Jade at 5' 5", though her frizzy, curly hair might make up for about an inch of that. She was a bit smaller than Jade, as she had muscles to her and Star didn't. She was rather pale too, her skin almost as white as a ghost. And her eyes and hair were chocolate brown. Jade walked over and hugged her friend close. "Love, there is someone I would like you to met." Jade said to her. Star stopped talking to turn to look at Snape. She smiled softly as she held her hand out for him to shake.

"Hello. I am Star." She said. Her voice soft and quiet.

"Hello. I am Severus, but people call me Snape." He said shaking her hand. He watched as Star glanced to Jade.

"Ah, so THIS is Snape." She said smiling coyly. Jade gave Star a look.

"Hush." Jade said.

"Wait, the Star Pandora was talking about?" He asked. Jade shot him a glare as Star got all dark. She heard Laddie and Kris chuckle behind them.

"What did that hooker say about me?" Star asked.

"Uh... nothing..." He said unsure.

"She called me crazy didn't she? That damn psycho. Where the hell does she get off calling me crazy? Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Smooth." Jade whispered to him. "For future reference, don't mention Pandora to Star." She added.

"Noted." He whispered back.

"Alright Star, we get it." Jade said interrupting her friend, who was still ranting. she shooed her before turning back to Snape. He noticed he was looking at Kris and Laddie, she looked at them to see the holding hands. She could almost feel that he held different emotions towards them, none of them bad though.

"Laddie is Star's younger brother, while Kris is my daughter. They grew up together. With the exception of their animals it really was no surprise when they started dating, and eventually got married. And yes with their animals it is a little strange, but that is only a small fraction of who they are. And they hardly ever change at this point. Besides it can't be any more weird than a dragon producing a cheetah so to speak." She said. She wasn't used to outsiders being in the know about her family, so she didn't always know how to explain things such as this. Why a cheetah and a wolf would be married. Or how a vampire was able to have kids in the first place. Or better yet the fact that Jade looked young, and she had a daughter that looked almost the same age as her. But she was learning to deal with it as she was letting more people into her life. She thought it would be good for her, but maybe it wasn't. She seemed to be running into a lot of complications. Not to mention the people she was letting in.

As Jade gave him a tour of her home she thought a lot about that. Maybe she shouldn't start something with Snape. She didn't want to cause him any problems with his live by allowing him to be a part of hers. Hell Liam was already bound determined to kill him, if giving the chance. She was brought from her thoughts as Snape said something when she looked at him he gave her a worried look.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ya, just thinking is all." She said simply, waving him off, giving him a small smile. They spent a few more hours together, before he left back for Hogwarts. Once he was gone Jade stood in her library, just staring off in space, when she felt arms wrap around her. She jerked at the feel of arms suddenly around her, but quickly relaxed as she felt the calming presence of her best friend.

"Something is on your mind lover." Star said softly.

"How can you tell?"

"You mean besides the fact that we have known each other for centuries now, and I can read your body language and facial expression like the back of my hand? You're chewing your lip, something you only do when worried or thinking deeply. A habit Kris has picked up from you, according to Laddie anyways."

"Oh." She hadn't even noticed she was doing it.

"So what is bothering you?"

"Am I making a mistake?" She unwrapped Star's arm from around her waist and moved away from her friend.

"With what hun?" Star looked confused, unsure of which direction she was going.

"Letting people into our lives, into my life? Humans, or even other people." Jade sighed and went to sit on one of the many couches in the room.

"Humans... yes. Even if they accept all of this, they can't protect themselves from the dangers, and you can't always save them. Other beings, it is hard to tell. Since they know about this world it makes it easier talking about it with them, and in some cases they can defend themselves, but you still have everything else." She watched as Star started to walk around, her attention span wavering. She would pick up a book, walk a few steps, and then place it elsewhere. Normally it would annoy her, but like most places in her house the library was a bit enchanted. So the books would always end up back in their proper place, no matter where they were placed.

"Like Liam."

"Oh, are we having a problem with him? I mean more so than usual." Star looked at her, she nodded.

"He doesn't like Snape, or anyone from there. Cause of what happened."

"Oh well... He will likely get over it in time. As for the people... I guess we can't live in solitude forever." Star finally stopped walking around and decided to take a seat herself, in one of the chairs.

"Why not, it has done good for us until this point."

"That is true, but I think if we don't add new people to the mix we might end up inbreeding or something." Star made a face of disgust as she said this.

"With all the crazy relations we have I suppose you are right, something like that might happen." Jade pondered.

"We may just have to take careful consideration when selecting the people we let in." Star stated. Her demeanor changed then as she went from serious to playful pouting. "So what was so special about that place that it kept you away from me for such a long time."

"Well I had friends there... and there was some hot guys." Jade smirked.

"OH..." Star said perking up.

"No. They were all underage." Jade chuckled softly as Star's shoulder sunk as she got disappointed.

"So what you picked the only hot guy."

"First come first serve love."

"I bet." Star winked.

"Not like that. We haven't done that yet."

"Wow, really."

"Oh come on Star, I don't always jump into bed with someone right away."

"You're right." she put her hands up in surrender. "My bad. So what is this all about anyways? The boy you brought home?"

"He is hardly a boy Star."

"He is younger than us, therefore he is a boy." She waved it off. "Besides the point."

"But yes, this is somewhat about him. You know he has loved only one person in his entire life."

"Oh! He is one of those types."

"Yes, and you know I respect people like that, but its just not me you know."

"But a part of you wants to have all kinds of fun with him right." Star winked.

"Well yes." Jade smirked. "But then there is the other part, that doesn't want to hurt him, in so many ways."

"Well he is a wizard, I am sure he can protect himself..."

"Not against Riley."

"Well yes, no one can. Did you have a problem with him while you were gone?" Star sat up, as this was the first time she was hearing about it. Jade could see the worry on her face, Riley always meant bad things for Jade. She had almost forgotten about that attack, until this point, which made her feel bad for not telling her best friend about it until now.

"Yes, but no one else was involved. Luckily."

"Very." She seemed to calm down then, and that was one of the best things about Star. She never lingered on something too long. "So is Riley the cause of your new body art that you've been trying to hide from us." Jade winced a little. Despite the fact that everyone believed Star was... well stupid, a fact she didn't help by acting that way, she actually was rather smart. Very observant.

"You've noticed."

"Well we have had a couple shows together lover."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I figured if it was actually ink, you would have been showing it off. Since you weren't, I didn't want to push you." She shrugged.

"What would I do without you?" Jade smiled.

"Get lost?"

"Haha, no huni that would be you."

"Dang you caught me!" They both laughed for a bit, before getting serious.

"You know me love. I love balancing good and evil." Jade tried to joke, but Star just frowned. Jade had found her way to the dark side several times now, and every time she was there it was bad for everyone. For Jade was always an equal opportunist evil. If she was going to hurt one person, she was going to hurt them all. So there really was no joking when it came to her dark side. "I seemed to have tapped into something I never used before during a spell. It left a mark, a reminder to be careful. Unfortunately it showed a few more times since then. And no it had nothing to do with Riley." She folded her hands in her lap as she leaned back on the couch, bringing her left leg up. She watched Star, and waited for a reaction. She looked sad, as she should, who exactly knew what this might mean for her.

"Well you know I am always here for you. I think I should get going home though." Star stood up then, making Jade stand up. "Catcha later love." She kissed her briefly, it was soft, and tentative, loving. They both the kiss before Star walked out of the room. Jade sighed and looked around. Now what. She didn't have much time to think on it before Sissy walked into the room.

"Hey Sis, what's up?" She asked.

"I was just coming to check on you."

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well I my be your clone as for as general DNA and powers go, and I may have just come back from a trip to the dark side, but I am not the one with Nefertiti running around."

"So... she is the one. I guess I should have known. The power had to come from somewhere."

"Yes I had a little run in with her."

"That day? So she came then too, did she do anything." She didn't know why she was worried, everyone had stayed where they were supposed to. At least as far as she knew.

"You really don't remember?" Sissy asked, unsure if she should answer. Jade didn't like the respon. It made her think something happened.

"No, what happened Sis."

"That boy... er man. She... took blood from him." She felt like she had been hit by a wall. She took a step back and found the back of her knee hitting the couch. She plopped down, welcoming the soft cushion underneath her. That must have been why Snape hadn't looked well when she had walked into the Great Hall that day. Why hadn't he said anything though, then or today? This is exactly why she was so unsure about bring outsiders in.

Jade sat down with Sissy and they had a long discussion about that fact. Considering she was losing control over herself she decided to keep anyone that could easily be hurt, like Snape and everyone at hogwarts, away. After that she sent a short, but forceful message to Dumbledore, Minerva, and Snape that she wanted, no needed, them to keep their distance from her. She knew Snape might try ignore her request so she put a block up, making it impossible for him to return. She then went about to spending time with her granddaughter.

**Snape's Point of View**

Snape wasn't sure how to process the news that Jade didn't want to see him anymore. He thought things were going well between them, though he wasn't entirely sure. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know if they were a thing. They had only kissed a few times, that was it. Maybe she decided she didn't want him for some reason, maybe he wasn't strong enough for her. He wasn't sure. Sighing he sat at the little table in his room with his cup of tea. He knew he should respect her request, but he wanted to know why. He finished his tea and was putting things up when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes, acting quickly he reached for his wand, pulling it out he spun around and pointed it at the person in his room. But he stopped when he saw Jade's familiar brown eyes looking at her. He breathed the breath he didn't know he was holding before putting his wand down.

"Jade, you surprised me."

"I noticed." A small smirked played at her lips. He noticed her looking him up and down.

"I thought you said you wanted to stay away from me." He pointed out. He watched as she frowned.

"Clearly I changed my mind." She waved him off as she walked over to him. Something seemed off about her, but her couldn't place it. He tried to figure it out, but before he knew it she was standing before him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just missed you so much I had to come see you again."

"I was just at your house today Jade."

"Yes, but we didn't get to spend much alone time together right." She said quickly. He saw something flash in her eyes, but it was gone before he could place it.

"Jade, is everything ok?" He gently took her hands in his, and pulled them away from his neck.

"Yes lover, everything is fine." He was about to say something else when she pressed her lips against his, at first he didn't do anything, it felt wrong to him somehow. But then a strange feeling overtook him, he wasn't sure what. He then leaned into the kiss, and pulled her close. He could feel her smile into the kiss as she again wrapped her arms around his neck. A part of him felt her lead him somewhere, but he didn't realize where until their bodies hit the bed. Everywhere Jade touched him left little sparks that made his skin tingle, and it wasn't long before things got really heated.

**Jade's Point of View**

Jade was currently in the living room, running around with Shyann when she noticed a shadow walk in front of the doorway, looking up she saw the back of Caleb, unsure of what he was doing here she sent her granddaughter in the direction of her mother before she followed Star's ex boyfriend.

"Caleb!" She called out after him. He stopped and turned around, but when he saw her he got this confused look on his face.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

"Uh I live here buddy. You getting confused or something?"

"No that isn't what I meant, I just thought... Oh. Uh hu." He looked away from her then.

"What Caleb?" She snapped. She really didn't want to know with Mr. Know-It-All right now with his brown hair and brown eyes. "Just because you have the power of Omniscience doesn't mean you can walk in here like you know everything, even if you do happen to know everything." Caleb was taller than her, much taller, standing at about 6' 2", but that never stopped her from kicking his ass when she needed to.

"If you wanna know so bad just look." He snapped back. They always butted heads, even back when he was dating Star and all passive she seemed to bring out the aggressive in him. But it worked for him in the end, as it made it harder for certain people to get at him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Caleb was never this cryptic about things he saw, he always told her, even if it was something small and stupid that she didn't care about.

"Because you need to see it for yourself." He said softly as he took her hands in his. She saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes. He knew better than to look at her like that. She wasn't helpless, he knew it. He slowly brought his hands up to his head and placed them on his temples. At the same time they closed their eyes. When Jade did so she saw images flooding her mind, within seconds she pulled her hands from his, not wanting to see anymore. "I'm so..." He started to say, but she just held her hand up.

"Don't even say it. If you do I will rip your throat." She growled. Anger boiled inside her, bringing about the fire. In a flash she was no longer standing in her house, but in Snape's room at Hogwarts. In his bed was a very naked Snape, and a very naked clone number 2. Crissy. Crissy was pure evil, but hell that was what she had been created for. She made it her life's goal to hurt Jade anyway possible, which usually involved stunts like this, trying to sleep with which man Jade was into at the time. This was another reason she wanted to keep her distance from the group here, she wanted to prevent this.

"Jade! Darling sister. I feel sheepish, if I had know you were coming I would have put some clothes on." Crissy said with her trademark evil smirk. When it came to outsiders Jade, Sissy, and Crissy always claimed to be identical sisters. It was easier than trying to explain the whole clone situation.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Jade growled. It was one thing for Crissy to attack her, and take something from her, but in this case she took something from Snape too. Jade knew he had only loved once, whether he had been with a woman before or not she wasn't sure of. If so then this wasn't that big of a deal, if not... Jade noticed something in the corner of her eyes. She looked to see Snape shaking his head, like he was trying to clear it.

"What.." He looked up then, like things were just now clicking in place for him. He looked back and forth between them. Crissy looking all smug, and Jade looking pisssed. His eyes finally locked on hers. "Jade..

"Well damn, I was hoping he would be new enough not to tell us apart."

"Well you plan would have worked, but you apparently didn't foresee one thing." Jade sneared.

"And what is that?" Crissy got out of the bed and snapped her fingers, taking her from being naked to fully clothed.

"This." Jade ripped off her over shirt, exposing the tank top underneath that showed the mark on her. Snape had been there several times when it grew, so he knew it pretty well now. Something Crissy didn't know about. An evil smirk played on Jade's lips at the shocked look on Crissy face.

"That mark could only mean one thing..."

"That's right." Just then a knife appeared in Jade's hand, which she thrust into Crissy's gut. "Nefertiti is finally a part of me." She purred into her ear. Sure a knife to the gut really wouldn't do damage to Crissy, she was like Jade after all. Self healing. But it would still hurt. It of course also caused her to leave, which was what Jade wanted. But at the smell of blood a hunger rose in her. She closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Jade, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I thought something was up, but I just.." But again she held her hand up to hush him.

"Don't worry about it human. Crissy likely used a spell or charm that put you under her spell when you kissed." This time her voice was different, it wasn't her normal voice. It was another voice, the one that was soft and rich, but powerful. When she finally opened her eyes they were no longer gray blue, they were in fact black. "I knew you weren't good enough for her, and this just proved it. I suggest you stay away human, or I will kill you." She ran her hands seductively over her body. "Now, I have a few boys that I need to play with." She winked at him before disappearing, leaving Snape alone and naked in his room.

Jade stood outside Hogwarts, this time she wasn't fighting the darkness, for she was tired of fighting it. She just let it take over her, every time she tried to be good it failed. She tried to keep people safe, away from the likes of Crissy and Riley. She wasn't sure why she was just standing out here, other than the fact that he felt like she was looking for someone. Crissy already played with Snape, so he was no longer new. And even evil Jade didn't really go for kids, it just wasn't her thing.

But even though he wasn't new, and no longer meant anything to her a part of her still felt like hurting him, or doing something to him. But she knew little about his life. Outside of Hogwarts she wasn't sure who he knew... but wait. She did know someone he knew. That man, the one that had bewiddled her. But Dumbledore had said he was married. What did she care. If she wanted to play with someone she would play with them, despite whether they were married or not. She didn't know where he lived, but she didn't exactly need to know. She just needed to look for him. Closing her eyes she set her mind to finding him, she then let the fire take her to wherever he was.


End file.
